We Used To Be
by Alex is Bills Kleiner Android
Summary: Bill, Tom, and Alex grew up together they thought it would stay that way when Alex's mom get's her American citizenship she drags her to America Alex never forgets who she left behind when she finally makes it back will it be ever the same?
1. Chapter 1

**We Used to Be**

prologue

In a small town in Germany 3 small children played in the grass. Two boys both blonde; identical in looks. Then a girl, stick straight brown hair with ruby fires. All these children acting as friends. Alex the girl was just one of the guys in this group of four young children. The boys were 4 the girl was 3. One year and kindergarten would separate the three. The children stood up for a final race. It was growing dark and the girl would soon have to go.

"Race you Billa!" the girl said staring one boy down.

"You're on!"

"Hey I'm in this!" the other boy, Tom protested.

"Yea, so I can beat you Tommi!" Alex snickered.

"Don't call me Tommi!"

"TOO LATE!"

"Are we racing or not?" Bill interrupted, Alex and Tom fought like brother and sister.

"We're going!"

"3, 2, 1," Bill called.

"Ready, set?" Alex added.

"GO!" Tom yelled even though he had started before. It didn't help him any, Alex beat him.

"CHEATER!" Alex yelled at him.

"Am not!"

"Yea, you are," Bill agreed with Alex.

"Hey you're my twin not hers!"

"But she's right," Bill shrugged and looked at the sky it was darkening Alex would have to go soon.

"I always am!" with that Alex pounced on Tom. They fought for a short while. Alex's athleticism won out.

"Owned!" Bill called just as the street lights flickered on.

"ALEX!" her mom yelled Alex muttered something unintelligible horrible for a 3 year old I'm sure and ran to her house.

"Now we get to go back to our house," Tom sighed, he was embarrassed about being beat by a girl who was younger than him (some things never change). They walked back to the house. Bill laughing evilly as he hurried to tell his mother what had happened.

* * *

"Alex Hunny I need to talk to you," her mother said as Alex came inside.

"Yes, Mommy?"

"We're moving tomorrow," she looked at her child warily she was prone to extreme outbursts of temper she was sensitive and quick to react on emotional fronts (some things stay the same).

"We are what?"

"I got my citizenship and we are leaving for America tomorrow!"

"No!" most people think that children are to young to realize the implications of such a dramatic change maybe most are but Alex always was exceptionally smart. She realized that a new country meant saying goodbye to her friends to her days spent playing she did not want to go.

"Yes, you get to see your sister and your daddy!"

"I don't want to!" she screamed.

"I don't care what you want!" she picked the screaming child up unceremoniously and dumped her in her room. There was screaming and pounding. She just locked the door and went back to reading her book. After a while there was silence she wasn't surprised. This always happened. Alex would through a temper tantrum and an hour later her mom would go check on her and she would be asleep having sobbed herself into unconsciousness. She wasn't aware that that wasn't what was happening this time. Alex was a crafty child. She opened her window and her climbed out. She ran across her back yard and into Bill and Tom's. They were outside she knew they would be she had sat and watched them play wistfully many times. She ran tears pouring down her face. She was a dreamer a happy one she had had an idea about how she wanted the next few years to go it was all being destroyed. No one knew this was the start of the destruction of the happy child known as Alex.

"BILL!" Alex yelled it not to loud she didn't need her mother to hear.

"Alex?" that was Tom's voice but when they appeared it was both Bill and Tom.

"OH god Alex what's wrong?" Bill said the moment the girl was in sight. He always protected her.

"I'm leaving?"

"You're what?"

"My mom says were moving and we're leaving tomorrow," she started crying harder. Bill gave her a hug.

"Where are you moving to?"

"America!"

"WHAT!"

"I know I'll never get to see you guys anymore!"

"Alex, could you please stop crying?" Tom begged; he didn't deal well with emotions, he never would.

"I'm sorry," she pulled away from Bill, "I had to tell you two, I guess this is good bye," she walked back to her house. Her mom never found out about that escapade if she had Alex's life may have been so different.

* * *

"ALEX!"

"VATER!" even with the sadness of loosing her friend what little girl could resist there own dad?

"Alex," Casey, Alex's older American sister stood there she was in kindergarten and proud of it. She looked down at her 3 year old sister with curiosity she had been born in Germany like Alex but had been brought back.

"Casey?" The girls hugged. They would have a strange relationship, they were sisters but they would always be friends. The girls would have talked but Alex didn't speak English. They were at the house and Casey was teaching Alex English when Alex heard her parents arguing. She could hear her father complaining about his daughter not speaking English. She could also hear her mother saying how she would forget the language and her life there, after all who remembers when they are 3?

* * *

The years went on. Alex contrary to what her parents believed never forgot her homeland. That knowledge was intensified the first time they took her to an American library. Alex found a computer logged on and found the internet and email. She figured it out at age 4. She always had been one of the brightest children out there. She got Bill's mother's email by hacking her mother's account at age 5. She talked to him through there until he got his own. He taught her German because her family was trying to get her to forget it they wouldn't tell her. They stayed friends. It was hard only communicating through the computer. They drifted apart as there worlds changed. Bill started school and hated it. Alex started school loved it and excelled. She skipped the third grade. Bill's parents hated each other and divorced. Alex's parents hated her. Alex hated them back. They refused to admit that she was German. She loved her home country. In fact her email and I.M. screen name was IamNOTamerican. She hid it from her family only her sister knew how she felt. Alex encountered bullying problems in the fifth grade. She had developed self hate from the way her parents treated her. When the bullying came she hid more in herself. Across the ocean Bill was worried his extroverted friend was turning inward. Tom told him that she was just growing a thicker skin but Bill remembered Alex she was open and carefree this girl he was talking to, as much as she pretended to be, was not. Alex began to do research as she got older. She discovered that as a German citizen it was her right to live in that country. She watched the news as Germany and the U.S. fought and she planned. Alex knew that when she became a teenager she was old enough that the courts would listen to her just as they would in a custody case. Carefully she compiled all her information. Her school records her standardized test scores (ACT and SAT), Athletic records all of it. She knew she was the type of student any school would want what about a country? She knew that America and Germany were fighting. America would refuse to relinquish one of there top students and Germany would want her back. In peaceful times this would have been harder but now with the two countries at odd's they would welcome the chance to start a fight. The day after her thirteenth birthday was the day she decided to go to the courthouse and get this all going. She was getting out of here if it was the last thing she did. Casey who was now 16 her birthday being earlier in the year than Alex's was taking her. Alex had found that Casey was also a German citizen. Casey had been angry she had heard the way her sister talked about the country and at very least wanted to see the land where she her sister and her mother had been born.

* * *

AUTHORESS NOTE

I HAD COFFEEEEE

Anyway here's the beginning the interesting stuff will start next chap…

CAN I GET SOME REVIEWS

They make my dark world bright!

Really

It's sad but true….


	2. I'm Not American

**We Used to Be 1**

I Am Not American

Casey

I watched my sister applying her make up. She had convinced me to take her to the court house. I guess I was just another instrument in her battle against America. I hated that even though she is two years younger than me she's an inch taller and looks older. She's a little thinner than me but not much. She has green eyes and I have blue. My hair is light brown and hers is mahogany and curly to my waves. She carefully adjusted her deep green silk blouse. It leached the red from her skin which made her look paler but prettier. The color also made her eye color pop. She grabbed her bag from its place on the floor beside her. She kissed her cat on the forehead and walked toward the door. I could tell she was excited/nervous but I knew her well. I knew most people would think she looked perfectly calm and collected. I wasn't sure what her desire to go back to Germany was. I did however remember her telling our parents about her decision I remember their reaction and I remember her counter reaction. My sister hadn't cried for years before that. The way they treated her when she had done nothing wrong was the reason I was on her side for this crazy scheme.

"Casey snap out of it!" she said as I got into the car. I smiled she still has an accent after all these years. Then again so did I. She probably had one of the best accents I'd ever heard it was a blend of German and American, rich and strong like a German accent yet not as harsh. Mine is just a faint reminder of my old accent. I lived down south for 5 years before Alex came home and we all moved to a new home.

"Sorry! Are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Yep!"

"Why is it so bad here? I know you like Germany but moving out?"

"I'm going, Aunt Ann is coming with me and I thought you were too," she looked ahead but I could tell she was distraught. We had been in court for 4 months we actually had a lawyer from Germany and our story had made national news in America.

"I am don't worry I need to see the country I was born in even if I come right back, I can't even speak German!"

"I could teach you," that was true enough she spoke fluent German.

"We'll just see how today goes," some part of me still wished she would loose the case and our family would stay together. I knew however that Alex wouldn't have started this fight until she was sure she would win.

"I'll win and tomorrow I'll wake up where I belong," her voice was so sure.

Alex

YES! I had won! Today after four months of cross-continental fighting I had won. America released there claim on me, my parents too, Casey, Aunt Ann, Uncle Tom and I were going to Germany. I was on my way home to get my bags. I had packed my entire life. I was grateful my Aunt and Uncle loved me enough to take custody of me once I was in Germany. There children were grown and they wanted to see the world. I was nervous though. What if Bill and Tom didn't like me anymore? I wasn't who I used to be. Still I would have my country back. I was so excited on the plane I could barely sit still. I finally managed to read a little and eventually fell asleep. I woke up as the intercom announced that I needed to put my belt on for the decent. I grinned at Casey. She grinned back. I almost ran off the plane as we exited. I smiled as we drove to our house. The same house I had grown up in. My family hadn't sold it but rented it out so now I got to move back in. It was 5 am. I hid in my room which had been refurnished the way I wanted it while every one went back to sleep, it had been a long flight. I waited till I could hear snores than slipped into the shower and got out and dressed. I was to hyped on adrenaline to sleep and I knew Simone and the boys got up early for the day, especially since it was a school day. I scrunched my hair put on a fitted tee that read 'your just jealous because the voices talk to me' purple skinny jeans and my silver converse with purple laces. The shirt is grey with purple and black writing and silver explosions. I put a scarf on it was purple black and silver. I put on sparkly black eyeliner and silvery purple eye-shadow I put on my silvery sparkle lip gloss and headed out the door. I left a note saying that I was visiting old friends and would be back later. I was nervous ass I approached the familiar house right next to mine. What would they think?


	3. I'm Back

**We Used To Be 2**

I'm Back

Alex

I paused momentarily before I knocked. A few moments later Simone opened the door. I couldn't really remember her but I knew it was her. She looked at me warily she probably didn't recognize me.

"Hello Simone, It's Alex," I said and there was a short silence before she flipped out.

"O My Lord I never thought I would see you again!" she hugged me and ushered me in. "The boys will be down in a moment, I should tell them we have company, don't worry I wont say who it is, I want to see there faces!"

"Me three!"

"Three?"

"Yea, I have a few strange sayings!"

"That's great, now let me warn the," she turned and yelled up the stairs, "BILL, TOM, we have a guest make sure your descent when you come down here!"

"Guest at this time?"

"Bill," I said quietly I still remembered his voice, to be honest it had lived in my dreams and all my memories of happiness. Simone nodded.

"Who the hell is up at this hour? Who the hell would come BEFORE school!" Tom yelled down the stairs.

"LANGUAGE YOUNG MAN!"

"They don't seem to have changed very much, Bill's polite and Tom is rude," I said abstractly as Simone made tea. I really wished I had some coffee but that was an American thing.

"No, you have though; I barely recognize you if it wasn't for the voice and that hair color I never would have put you with your name."

"Yea, I grew up I guess," I tugged on my hair it was true that the color was distinctive the deep brown that shown gold and red wasn't a color I had ever seen on anyone but me.

"I love the way you curled it, and did you get contacts?"

"No it's all natural the hair to," I was about to keep talking when I was interrupted by Tom.

"Who the hell are you?" I grinned jumping down from my chair.

"Don't talk to me like that boy, I can still beat your ass!" he stared at me his mouth hanging open he knew exactly who I was now.

"ALEX!" Bill yelled from behind me. In typical Bill fashion he had recognized me instantly he also hug tackled me. I hugged him back as hard as I could. I had missed him so much, which was strange because I could barely remember him.

"BILL!"

"You're so tall!" he said stepping back but keeping an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm so tall? I'm done growing you have years to go! We were looking each other in the eye which was strange because I had been a small toddler and he hadn't then you add the fact he was a year older than me and well lets say the twins were taller than me.

"No way," Tom's voice interrupted my happy moment.

"No way what?" I asked him.

"You were in America and now you're here and NO FUCKING WAY!"

"Come on Tom, this is Alex she never paid attention to what was impossible I doubt that has changed!"

"You see Tommi, Billa still has a brain, then again he was the only one with a brain, but I did all that work just to get back to you two and you don't even want me here!" I pouted. I wasn't hurt not really. It wasn't Billa who forgot me, Tom was just callous and he always would be. He just stared at me for about three seconds before he took two steps forward grabbed me and swung me around in circles.

"EEP!" I clung to him for my life. I was not used to being picked up and swung around, for one thing I'm not exactly light, and two no one has ever been that excited to see me. I could hear Bill laughing in the background but right now, I was glad to have both my friends back. Billa was like my best friend but Tommi was like my brother.

"It has to be you," he said when he put me back on my feet, the world was not staying still, "no other girl has ever talked to me like that!"

"That's a shame," I mused, "guess you need me to keep you in your place then."

"Here you guy's," Simone handed Bill and Tom some money. "Take Alex to the coffee shop I have no doubt that she's been up since this time yesterday and I'm sure she would love caffeine!"

"Thanks," I said giving Simone a hug it was almost as if I had never left.

"Back pack," I said rolling my eyes as Bill went to the door without it.

"Oh, yea," he and Tom grabbed them and I followed them out. I walked behind them looking around them and at them as we walked. I never would have guessed that they would look like this. Tom and dreadlocks I'm not really sure how I felt about that but he had nice muscles and such he wasn't ugly by any standards. Then there was Billa, I loved his new look. I had developed a thing for guys in eyeliner NOT that I was crushing on Billa or anything but I really liked his new look. It looked a lot like mine for that matter. I followed them into the coffee shop and waited while they ordered.

"Grande coffee please?" Bill asked I could see the serve yourself style cream and sugars down the counter.

"Grande mint cappuccino?" Tom said I thought I might have to steal some of that.

"Grande caramel/toffee cappuccino with three espresso shots please?" the woman looked at me like I was crazy.

"Three are you sure?"

"Look lady, I just got here from America I haven't slept in 24 hours and now I'm going to school, get me my coffee!" she darted off to get the coffee and I smiled and walked away. I sat down in a chair next to the window in the corner. As I had hoped, Billa grabbed my drink for me.

"You told her!" Tom said sitting next to me.

"I'm not a morning person when I get sleep let alone when I don't!" They both laughed.

"So what is your class list like?" I asked them. It would be nice to know what I was taking for today I wondered if the German version of eighth grade was the same as the American one.

"Algebra 1, Literature, English, Music, Physical science, German History, and study skills" Bill rattled off, "Of course there's lunch after music and we have practice with our band after school."

"What are the guys in your band like?" I asked leaning forward and resting my head on my hands.

"Well Georg's two years older than we are, he's funny, he can be kind of slob-ish and clumsy, but he's pretty cool," tom said.

"Gustav's a year older and he's pretty shy, he can be temperamental but he's really nice," Bill said. There was a bell like sound that automatically made me look at the door to see who was coming in. I saw four blondes two had dye jobs. They were preppy and fake; I almost gagged on my coffee. I thought girls like that were mostly American things. Then again, many of the world's girls wanted to be like them why I have no idea.

"What?" Tom said looking over, "Oh hey Cassandra!" he yelled.

"Hey Tom!" said one of the blondes I glared at the table, I would so get him for this.

"Who's that?" the girl said obviously talking about me I looked up at her, I knew my glare was deadly, "Bill's girlfriend?" Bill and I gave each other incredulous looks.

"I'm his best friend bitch who are you?"

"I'm his girlfriend! If you were his best friend you would know who I am!"

"Actually," I said remembering something Bill had told me, "I don't bother to keep track anymore, it's not like the title will last for long!" I stood up, "Tom I would have hoped you'd have better taste in girls but I advise you find a new one, her boobs are as fake as her nails!" I walked out I really didn't need to deal with all that shit at that moment.


	4. Best Friends

**We Used to Be 3**

Best Friends

Bill

I watched Alex walk out the door. My heart beat sped up. I looked at Tom's girlfriend then I looked at Tom. What was he thinking? I knew he didn't care about that girl anymore than he had any other girl. How could he let her talk to Alex like that when Alex had done all she had done to come back for us? I stared at him in horror for a few moments before I stood up flinging my chair backwards. I was used to him being self absorbed, cocky, and girl obsessed but this was beyond believable.

"Damn Tom, I knew you were an ass but this is ridicules!" I said and went after Alex. I knew Alex and I knew that she would be sad. I think anyone would be if they went through what she had to be with her friends and those friends ignored them for some blonde bimbo. "Alex?" I asked tentatively seeing her leaning against the side of the building.

"Yes Billa?" usually I hated the nickname but with her I didn't mind.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine, Tom wants some time with his whore it's fine," I could tell she was lying. I don't know why I knew it I mean I hadn't seen her face in nine years, hadn't heard her voice in just as long but I knew. I could feel it in the bite to her voice the spark behind her shielded eyes. That's it I realized. Something had been throwing me off it was her eyes not the new color but how cold they were, I remembered how open and free she had been suddenly the girl next to me seemed to be cold.

"You're lying to me," I said wrapping an arm around her shoulder and leaning next to her. I had a need to reassure myself she was there, this could easily be a dream, it wouldn't be the first one just the most realistic.

"Bill, I'm fine!" I stepped in front of her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"Alex, why are you lying to me? You know you can trust me right?" She looked at the ground and when she looked up she looked sad, torturously so.

"Bill, I shouldn't care if he likes some blonde bimbo, I'm just a friend, I don't know what he's thinking, I've never been good enough to be anyone's girlfriend," she looked back at the ground. I reached out and wrapped my arms around her.

"It's alright, it's just that you haven't found the perfect one, neither have I neither has Tom, trust me Alex if it was just for your looks guys would be all over you but they don't want to commit, don't worry about being sad I hate it when Tom ignores me for girls, it hurts," she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder. I rubbed her back. She wasn't crying but I was pretty sure she was close to it. Tom stepped out I looked into the shop and saw the girl he had been dating crying into her friends shoulder. Great Tom had a new record he made two girls cry in 2 minutes.

"Alex," he said tentatively. She didn't look at him and I gave him a reproachful look.

Tom

I stood still as first Alex then Bill walked out. I glared at Cassandra. What was her problem it wasn't like she was indispensable? She wasn't even the hottest girl ever. I mean even Alex points on her. The thought of dating Alex however made my stomach turn.

"Tom who was that girl?" she said making puppy dog eyes at me.

"That was my friend and my brother you just bashed," I said standing up her time was so over, "we're over bitch!" I stalked out the door. I froze when I saw Bill cradling Alex against his chest. _What is going on there?_ I wondered. Then I realized Bill was probably just being the good friend while I as usually got to be the crappy one, great! "Alex!" I yelled. She didn't look at me but Bill did he glared at me actually.

"What is wrong with you?" he said.

"I don't know, Bill, maybe I just don't think as fast as you do. Alex look Cassandra and I are over it was stupid of me to act that way, I'm sorry," Alex stepped away from Bill. I saw that her eyes were dry. Good I hated it when girls cry but the expression in them made me feel worse than tears. She looked sad, lost alone, I knew all of that emotion couldn't have come from me being a bad friend but I probably did have something to do with it. I hated dealing with girls they took everything personally then again so did Bill I should be used to it by now shouldn't I?

"Tom, it's fine, I just need to control my emotions better," she used her hands to fix her hair and by the time she was done the forlorn look was gone from her eyes.

"Alex it's fine I think Tom forgets that humans have emotions," Bill said keeping an arm around her shoulder. I stood on the other side and I put an arm around her waist. It looked weird perhaps but I was really glad to have her back. It felt so much like a dream.

"I do have emotions," I told my brother.

"What if this was a dream?" Alex mused as we walked towards the school.

"I don't know," I said.

"That would be terrible, I hate it when I dream of you coming back and I wake up and none of it was real," Bill said.

"Yes, I would always dream that I was coming back but I always woke up before I saw you too. I don't think I could handle it if I woke up now," she stared into the distance where the school had appeared. I wondered what she meant by not being able to handle it but even I realized I really shouldn't press that thought.

"I don't think it's a dream," I said, "my mind would never make a hot girl be so mean!" Alex laughed.

"Yea, Tom, I am totally hot!"

"Well," I said she kicked me and I laughed. The dark mood was gone. We were still laughing as we stepped into the school yard. I saw a group of really cute brunettes over by the doors. Brunettes, I thought suddenly, since when do I like brunettes?

"HEY!" came a familiar voice from the side.

"What's up Andi?" Bill said high-fiving the other boy. Alex stepped slightly behind me as Andi got closer. I was so used to the insane Alex I knew it never occurred to me that around normal people she might be shy.

"Hey Andi!" I said. Andi is pretty cool but he was Bill's best friend not mine, I didn't really have one best friend except maybe Alex now that she's back I tended to hang with a larger group of guys.

"What up man?" Andi said then paused seeing Alex who was staring at the ground behind me. "Who's the cutie?" Alex turned about six hundred shades of red and stepped behind me even more.

"Alex, come on this is Andi he's a good guy and since when are you shy?" Bill said walking behind me and pulling Alex around.

"I don't like people," she murmured I could barely hear her so I knew Andi couldn't.

"That's because you don't know the right people," Bill said back. "Now I know you can be personable sop do it please?"

"Okay," she said quietly than turned to Andi smiling, "nice to meet you, what's it like being stuck with Bill all the time?" she said her eyes sparkling evilly.

"Well," Andi said but Bill interrupted him.

"That was low Alex," he said punching her lightly.

"Yes it was," she said happily.

"Well you guys I would love to stand here," I said, "but I have a class I'm supposed to attend." Alex looked confused.

"Tom and I have opposite schedules they don't want us in class together!" Bill said.

"There's a reason for that!" Andi said as the three walked away.

"Yea, there is," Bill said as they stepped out of hearing range. I walked over to the group of guys I spent my days with.

"Hey, Dude, Mia says you dumped Cassandra, that have anything to do with that pretty little brunette that's hanging all over your brother," Jake said.

"Yea but not the way you think, Alex is a friend from America Cassandra started a bitch fight with her and lost," I said thumping down into a seat in the back of English.

"Oh so she's not your girlfriend," I choked and started coughing.

"Hell no!" as I said the thought of dating Alex as good looking as she was made me queasy, it would be kind of like dating Bill minus the gay factor, OH GOD I did not need that idea.

"Really, dude are you blind? If I were you I'd know her number if you catch my drift!"

"Ugh, Jake, she's like my little sister!"

"I guess but that doesn't mean she's not hot!"

"Let it drop," I said I liked this guy as a friend but as I had proved this morning Alex was delicate she didn't need Jake screwing with her head.

"Fine, but I am so getting her number!"

"Just try that!" I said. I knew Alex and he didn't the chances of him getting Alex's number were zero or zero.

* * *

**A.N.**

Happy birthday to me....

Today is my B-day so i wrote an extra long chap

i also praised myself because i like making myself sound pretty

there will probably be another chapter

Hope i didn't fail my science exam that i took today......


	5. Not What I Used To Be

**We Used to Be 4**

Not what I Used to Be

Alex

I watched Tom walk away with a group of boys. It took every once of strength I had not to hid behind Bill as we walked through the school. Why was this happening I was so upset that I was starting to feel queasy. I had associated my fear of school's social interaction with catholic schools. Now it was back the minute I saw the blonde hair and blue eyes of the guy Tom had been talking with my new sense of self vanished. Being with Bill had made me feel strong and confidant the way I used to it only took a few minutes to destroy that feeling however. I kept my face turned away from Bill I knew he would see how uncomfortable I was and call me out on it. I knew he just wanted to help me but I needed to stop it myself. It wasn't worth his timer. I also didn't want to tell him that I was shy around Andi just because he had long blonde hair. I felt like a shadow as I followed Bill around I didn't even realize that I gravitated away from all the clusters of preps and jocks that were scattered everywhere. The reason I didn't notice was because Bill was doing the same thing. I was okay until lunch. I even explained Algebra to Bill and Andi. I had focused and Bill and the paper. Andi seemed nice enough but his ice blue eyes made my stomach drop they were to similar to its eyes. I refuse to give that thing a gender or a name that would humanize it, animalizes it even when it was a monster. I didn't mind it when the teacher caught me and had me teach at the board. I got a wolf whistle from a guy in one of the middle seats. I sent him a look he wasn't that good looking. Bill was better, _whoa where did that thought come from,_ it wasn't that it wasn't true it was just that I wasn't used to thinking about Bill like that. I showed the class how to factor polynomials I think it annoyed the teacher. But really, 10x4+5x3+14x2+7x=0 come one I could solve it in my sleep. I saw the startled looks of the class as I solved it out on the board. I went back to my seat and stared at the wall. I followed Bill to the lunch room. According to Bill this was the only time period he had with Tom. I followed Bill to the lunch line. I picked up a few things that didn't look terrible.

"Hey vampire," came a voice from behind me. My heart skipped a beat that phrase.

"Look Brandon leave me alone will you?"

"What are you going to do bite me?" Bill must have seen the anger on my face because his eyes were telling me not to intervene.

"Just because you want me to, doesn't mean I want to," I had to snicker at that.

"What are you laughing at curly?"

"Your face," I said looking at him. He was ugly.

"Well," he said leaning closer to me, I felt my lip curl in distain, I'm so much braver when I'm angry, "what's a pretty thing like you doing with these losers?"

"Thanking God she isn't sitting next to you?"

"Bitch," the boy hissed.

"Yes," I said leaning in, "Now why don't you leave before I break something of yours?" I asked smiling my best demented smile.

"What are you going to do?" I set my hand at the perfect angle to break his wrist and applied a small amount of pressure his eyes widened in pain.

"This," I pressed down harder he yelped and jerked his hand away turning right into Tom.

"Hello Brandon," Tom said twisting his hand into the other guys shirt and pulling him off his feet.

"Tom," the guy sounded scared.

"Leave my friends alone," Tom said throwing the guy to the ground.

"Excuse me," I said standing up, "I have to use the bathroom!" I ran to the bathroom as soon as they couldn't see me. I fell against the wall sliding down until I could bury my face in knees. My stomach was swirling. _Vampire, Vampire, _the words ran through my mind again and again. Years of teasing years of torment replaying in a few moments. My stomach turned my head rushed. I couldn't stand up. I was drowning in fear.

Bill

"Where is Alex?" Tom asked as we separated for class.

"I don't know," I said worried. There was no time to look the tide of students carried us to our classes. I went on for the rest of the day. I was worried where had she gotten to? I still couldn't find her as I met the band for practice. We had a possible contract on the way we had to work but I was so nervous about Alex I couldn't pay attention. I managed to show them the new song I had written but that was about it. Whenever I paused I saw the deep pain in Alex's eyes and I saw the sun in her hair as we walked. She was so beautiful. Suddenly there was a yell from the hallway I jumped to my feet and ran to the hall.

Alex

I stepped out of the bathroom who knows how much later my head was spinning and I was still sick but I had to find Bill I had to get home. For some reason the memory of the concern in his amber eyes made my world steady. Suddenly there was a hand on my arm.

"What," the word escaped I knew it wasn't Bill or Tom Bill's nails were painted and tom's hands were well cared for because they were used so much for his work as a guitarist.

"Are you lost?" said a deep voice I looked up into a pair of chocolate eyes in a tan face I looked way up I should say. He looked so much like… like… HIM that I screamed.

"get away from me!" I said yanking away as hard as I could which was hard. He didn't let go. My heart was pounding the world was turning I felt sick, why was this happening he wasn't here this wasn't him. Fear threatened to take my sight away but I couldn't let it.

"Come on, I'll make sure you get where your going," he did not say it in a nice way, the smirk on his lips was so familiar I stopped breathing and he must have realized it when I started to turn purple. He hit my back and I started coughing.

"Bryce what the hell!" came a voice I knew. I was scared so scared the world was closing in around me and the voice sounded like an angels.

"Ohh look it's the little fag, why don't you leave?" the guy holding me said not letting me go.

"Bill rette mich!" I said it panicking my world was going black fear was surrounding me. Suddenly the guy in front of me was gone and Bill was there helping me before I fell. He cradled my head in his lap. He was so perfect he looked like an angel.

"Alex meine leibe it's okay now," was I dreaming already? I thought I was as his hand settled on my hair. His eyes were the last thing I saw as the world went black.

* * *

**Authoress note**

**Well what'd'ya think????????**

**And yea things like that have happened to me **

**I'm usually alone so it goes away before I pass out….**


	6. Durch Den Monsun

**We Used to Be 5**

Durch Den Monsun

Bill

I swear my heart stopped when I saw Bryce holding Alex. I don't know how I knew it was Alex it just was. The guy yelled something at me but I didn't pay attention all I saw was a glimpse of Alex's face she was terrified.

"Bill rette mich!" Alex's voice broke through my fog terror sent her semi deep voice up an octave and it broke. I shoved the guy out of the way. I am not as weak as people think I mean come on I have Tom as a brother. The guy hit the wall and Georg grabbed him as I caught Alex who was swaying. Her face was so scared she was staring into space. Watching something. She was seeing something that wasn't there. I helped her down so I was on my knees and she was lying on the ground with her head in my lap. I pressed my hands into her mahogany tresses.

"Alex, meine leibe its okay now," her eyes focused on mine before they closed and she did not stir. I pulled her up into my arms. She was heavy but not unbearably so. Especially with the adrenaline rush. I carried her out the doors and into the small park like area next to the school. I rubbed her hands and watched her anxiously as what little color she ever had returned to her. A few minutes later her eyes opened. I heaved a sigh of relief I couldn't begin to explain how terrified I had been.

"Bill?" her voice was dry and she looked dazed.

"Yes Alex I'm here," her eyes still looked worried. I pulled her into my arms and onto my lap. I was pretty sure our days as just friends were over I wasn't sure what we were now but I didn't even want to be just a friend.

"I was so scared," she said leaning against me.

"I know, I'm sorry," I stroked her hair.

"It's not your fault I'm so stupid it wasn't them just some jerk I shouldn't have panicked!"

"Alex stop that, it's okay I don't know what your reacting to but your safe now," I pulled her face to mine.

"Promise?" her green eyes were troubled and scared as they stared into mine. I realized just how messed up that place had made her.

"I promise," I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. The kiss was light brief nothing more than a seal of the promise I had just made. I hoped I could keep it. I looked into her eyes how had things changed so much in one day?

Tom

Heat rushed into my blood. I hated seeing the people I care about hurt. Usually that meant Bill but right now that included Alex. I saw the sheer terror on her face as Bryce grabbed her. I threw him hard into the wall. He took one look at my face and realized he was in trouble. Georg came over and together we pounded him into the ground. He needed to learn not to mess with girls. I knew that sounded strange coming from me but guys need a girls' consent they can't just take. This ass needed to learn that. We left him in the hallway and Georg went to pack up instruments I stepped outside. I wanted to see if Alex was okay. I froze at the sight before me. Alex was curled up against Bill's chest and they both lay in the grass on the small park like area next to the school. Bill held her close with one arm the other hand trailed through her hair. I stared. Bill and _Alex_? I was pretty sure my brain was done working. I was seeing things. I stepped forward cautiously. Bill looked up and saw me. His eyes had been peaceful and happy the moment before went embarrassed and nervous. He made a be quiet motion so I lightened my tread as I stepped close to him I paused watching as he sat up and looked at me, his eyes daring me to say anything.

"Is she okay?" was all I said.

"I don't know, she woke up and fell asleep I guess that much adrenaline would give you a crash, but she was so scared I can't imagine what happened to make her be so afraid, to be honest it scares me," he looked down t her where she was curled up next to him.

"Bryce is an ass!" I said sitting on the grass.

"Yes, he is," I saw the dark look on Bill's face I knew Bryce would pay. Bill held a grudge like no other.

"Should we finish practice out here?"

"Sure I have a new song idea," Bill said.

"I think Bill found his muse," Gustav said from behind me making me jump. Bill looked up at him.

"Come on," Georg said, he was usually a goof but even he knew where the bounds were, "you've had writers block for weeks and the day this girl shows up you have two songs!"

"Not to mention that most of your song idea's came after you e-mailed her," I added realizing this.

"That may be so," Bill said looking down at the girl asleep by his legs.

"So let's hear this new idea!" Gustav said picking up his drum sticks.

Bill

I looked at Alex and I remembered her room when she was younger. Bright colors explosively messy yet strangely organized it was so like her. I wondered if her new room embodied her as much and if so what it looked like. All he knew was that happy room was empty…

_I'm staring at a broken door _the eyes are the door to your soul then hers is gone…

_There's nothing left here anymore_ there was none of the vibrant girl I knew but there was a new girl a girl I loved.

_My room is cold, it's making me insane_ the emptiness in her eyes made me crazy she can trust me…

_I've been waitin' here so long_ so long I waited for Alex to come back…

_Another moment seems to've come_ she was different now the moment had come but it wasn't what I expected…

_I see the dark clouds comin' up again _trial never left I had the girl I dreamed of and yet darkness came with her, was in her.

_Running through the monsoon_ her life was a storm and she was running…

_Beyond the world_ her world was beyond the grasp of mine…

_Til' the end of time_ a fight like hers would never really be over…

_Where the rain won't hurt_ everything hurt her even light things that didn't bother normal people…

_Fighting the storm_ she was fighting her problems…

_Into the blue_ Blue, calm, what she needs

_And when I lose myself I'll think of you_ when I felt lost I thought of her she kept me on track now I hoped I did the same for her...

_Together we'll be running somewhere new _She was somewhere new and I was with her…

_Through the monsoon_ past the storm her life was…

_Just me and you_ we would be together she just needed to trust me…

_A half moon fading from my sight_ the world had had a half light while she was over the ocean never bright because she wasn't hear the darkness she brought with her swallowed it, would I want to change that? No…

_I see your vision in its light_ she was the light I needed

_But now it's gone and left me so alone_ the emptiness in her eyes made me feel alone like the sun had turned away…

_I know I have to find you now_ I needed to find her heart to show her that things could be better…

_Can hear your name, I don't know how_ how had she come back?

_Why can't we make this darkness feel like home? _Why wasn't it all okay if she was here even if it was troubled?

_I'm fighting all this power coming in my way_ her world was crashing on mine I needed to be strong for her…

_Let it take me straight to you, _the dark force meant I had her…

_I'll be running night and day_ I would be constant until I had her again…

_I'll be with you soon _we would truly be together she would trust me again…

_Just me and you_ Just us together that's how I felt as I looked at her

_We'll be there soon_ we would be okay…

_So soon_ it wouldn't take to long…

* * *

**Authoress Note**

**What'd'ya think?**

**I know I don't know where monsoon came from**

**I figured this would be sweet **

**Well REVIEW PLEASE**

**That green button at the bottom**

**It means so much!!!**


	7. What Are We?

We Used to Be 6

What Are We?

Alex

I woke up outside, how had I gotten there? My heart started pounding as the memory flooded back the terror rose in me. Suddenly Bill was there. The minute I saw him I felt better calmer. I remembered what he had said right before I lost consciousness. Did he really love me? He told me it would all be okay. He was the only one who had ever told me that most people told me toughen up.

"Promise?" I asked him I had to know if he meant what he said.

"I promise," he said. His voice was warm. I looked into his eyes his beautiful amber eyes and I knew it, I loved him, he was my angel, he would save me. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. It was soft like a butterfly's touch. It wasn't insinuative he was just telling me more than words could say what he felt. I felt safe with him. I didn't want to sleep though my body was exhausted because of the adrenaline rushes it wanted to sleep but I wanted to sit here with Bill. Unfortunately it won. Usually after moments of panic I couldn't sleep because I knew that if I closed my eyes they would be there, the people I was desperate to hide from. But Bill was here I slept and dreamed but not unpleasant dreams of the bullies, the tormentors I never escaped but of Bill's sweet face, his laughter, and of course his golden eyes. I woke up to soft singing. I did not recognize the voice and I struggled to comprehend the words. My brain didn't want to work then I understood the words. 'When there's nothing else I'll be an angel for you and you alone...' I opened my eyes. I was not surprised to find myself staring into Bill's beautiful eyes. He didn't stop singing and I marveled at his voice. It seemed that I had indeed found an angel for my own. I knew of course about his endeavors as a singer in a band but I had no idea just how amazing her was. He finished the song and I sat up feeling strange to be lying below him.  
"Bill that was beautiful," I said looking around to make sure no one had seen what had just passed that would be more than a little embarrassing.  
"Do you think so?"  
"Yes, why didn't you ever say you could write/sing like that?"  
"I didn't know it mattered," he said shrugging I took one of his hands in mine, his hands were perfect and his polished nails un-chipped unlike mine both hands and nails marred by sports.  
"Bill you could be famous!" I said before covering my mouth, I hadn't meant for it to sound as if I needed him to be famous to like him but he had so much talent the world needed to see it.  
"Well I'm trying but unfortunately right now I have algebra homework!" I laughed and stood up. He stood up next to me and we walked to his house. I wasn't surprised to see Tom and Andi sitting at the table doing homework or attempting to do homework. I sat next to Bill in between him and Tom so Andi was out of my view, his blonde hair and blue eyes made me edgy. Bill pulled his homework out of his bag. I looked at it and shook my head.  
"You are so lucky this math is so easy!" I said leaning over the paper. It was all simple FOIL. I looked at the attempted notes from math. "Well, that's why, your math teacher blows," I said studying the words and diagrams on Bill's paper. "Tom let me see what you have maybe I can get you both to get this!"  
"We won't need this when were famous!" Tom protested.  
"If you get famous, you will still have check books to balance now hand me your math journal." He did reluctantly I was unsurprised to find the typical drawings and writings of a 14 year old fuck off.  
"Hey!" Tom said as I hit him hard over the head with the journal. Bill laughed. Both of you listen. Carefully I explained FOIL Bill copied down everything I wrote I knew he hated school so it surprised me to see him paying such close attention. I had to keep catching Tom's attention but I noticed Andi watching me and copying what I was writing.  
"If either of you fail math I will kill you!" I said seriously Tom gulped but Bill nodded winking at me. I grinned. I sat there writing out an essay I had to turn in by Friday for my tutor. The government hadn't believed I spoke fluent German so I got a year out of school. Well I had school but not the social interactions except those I wished for no school buildings, no bullies. Which as I proved today I was not ready for. I watched as the sun slowly set out the window it was dark and I was tired so I stood up from my place on the couch were I was in between Tom and Bill watching some stupid TV show. Well truly watching Bill but I shan't get into that.  
"I'm heading home guys I really need some sleep!" Tom waved a hand at me as I walked out; I gave him the finger he just smiled. I ran upstairs to give Simone a hug then ran back down the stairs tripping at the bottom. I was about to face plant when suddenly Bill was holding me up. I looked into his eyes again. I don't think I will ever tire of looking at them.  
"Clumsy much?" he asked softly setting me back on my feet. I really wanted to be back in his arms where I felt safe.  
"Yea, I always have been!" He smiled slipping his fingers around mine as we walked out of the house. The street was quiet and fireflies fluttered everywhere. Suddenly I wished I lived father away so I didn't have to say good bye so soon. We walked silently the short distance to my house. He paused with me on the porch. I looked at the door I was surprised Casey wasn't right in my business my aunt and uncle either. Bill reached out pushing my fly away hair away from my face as the wind pushed it over. Automatically I turned microscopically towards his touch he must have felt me move because he held his hand on my face. He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. Soft, tender, sweet, this time I kissed him back. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before he pulled away. His hand still pressed to my face he smiled. He looked like he was scared to leave like if he walked away I would disappear. I knew how he felt.  
"I'll still be here tomorrow," I said softly.  
"Guten nacht," he said turning as he walked away.  
"Guten Nacht und... Bill danke, fur alles," he turned looked at me and smiled.  
"Es gibt nichts, mir für zu danken, ich tat nur, was recht sich fühlte." I watched him walked away with my hand on my face where his had been. I turned and walked inside as he got to the end of the side walk even though I knew we would be together tomorrow and hopefully everyday after I couldn't watch him walk away. I stepped inside and walked down the hall. I felt like I was floating. My world was fixing itself.

"PETERPAN!" my sister's scream broke my reverie. The excited shout breaking my happy moment I glared at her. "that guy looked like peter pan!"

"HE DOES NOT!" I almost yelled.

"Ohh looks like someone has a crush!" Casey taunted.

"You are so immature," I said heading up the stairs.

"Yea I so am!"

"Mhmm," I said as I pushed the curtains open I could see Bill walking into his house I could also see a window. I watched it uncertain where it was in the house. I don't remember being able to see out of this window. I just remember jumping out of it and onto the trampoline below. My mom hated trampolines but we had gotten one anyway. It had been a gift. I watched as the curtains pulled to the side and Bill's face appeared. He threw the window open and I did the same sitting in it (window seat) he grinned at me.

"I wondered how long it would take you to figure this out?"

* * *

**Authoress Note**

**Okay guys srry it took so long**

**I had some serious writers block**

**BUT IT HATH FLED**

**Lmfao I'll update All Nighters later today…**  
OH for people who don't speak German Guten Nacht is Good night and the other two sentences are  
(Thank you for everything)

and

(There's nothing to thank me for I only did what felt right)


	8. Just Trust Me

**We Used To Be 7**

Just Trust Me?

Alex

I rolled out of bed at around two in the afternoon. I had stayed up until midnight talking to Bill through the window. I gathered my clothes carefully checking my phone, iPod, graphing calculator, and camera to make sure they were safely were I had hidden them. I have trust issues. I didn't take a shower I would take one at night like I usually did my hair was chaotic and I pulled it back into a pony tail. I put on make up even though I fully expected to sit at my counter and stay there for the rest of the day on my computer. Casey often makes fun of me for getting all dressed up for no reason. It's strange and sad but I like myself better this way. I sat at the computer typing away at a story I was writing.. (has feeling of being an epic nerd) and yes I annotate my own life.

"'Sup little one?" Casey said. I rolled my eyes at the 15 year old; who looked way to awake.

"Shut up midget!" okay so she's only an inch shorter than me… IT COUNTS! I was surprised usually we didn't act like sisters maybe it was because we spent the first most important years of life in different countries and we both gave each other space, bloody things happen when we don't.

"I am not a midget!"

"You're shorter than me!" I looked at her, "what do you want?" I looked away from my computer careful to save I was glad my aunt and uncle had gotten it for me… Casey and I don't share well.

"I'm going into the town tomorrow to do a little clubbing you want to come?" that took me a minute before I remembered things are different here.

"Maybe, I don't know what my friends are doing," I said looking at the clock Bill would be home soon and I could ask him.

"Friends you have been here for one day!"

"Yea I grew up here, I was catching up…"

"With those boys, you need friends that are girls," I almost laughed at CASEY telling me to be social.

"No I don't girls are back stabbing conniving bitches…." To be honest my opinion of most boys wasn't much better.

"And boys are so much better!"

"Nope! These ones are well Tom is… If you don't date him!" suddenly there was a nock on the door. I ran for the door Casey following me then attempted to beat me… I was faster. I threw the door open and would I have hugged Bill if Casey hadn't slipped when she tried to stop and fallen on me. As it was I fell on Bill who landed on Tom. I being clumsy and ,living with Casey was used to such happening and instantly got out of the Bill/Tom/Casey/Alex sandwich. Bill got out next leaving it just a Tom/Casey sandwich. Bill laughed and we went inside leaving them to figure it out. We hopped up onto the stools in the kitchen.

"Algebra is not as much fun with out you there," Bill informed with a disgruntled expression. I laughed at that.

"School isn't supposed to be all that fun!"

"It is when your there," he said seriously causing me to blush and look down.

"I cant make that much of a difference!" I protested (I hate compliments).

"Yes, you can, and you do!" His hand settled on my face and he made me look up at him.

"You're just imagining it," I said forcing myself not to fidget… DAMN ADHD for not being able to sit/stand still.

"No I'm not, Alex what's wrong have I ever lied to you?"

"No, I don't think your lying I just think you have a misconception!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm just not that important?" I wanted to look away from the intensity burning in his golden eyes but his hand held my face steady as he looked into my eyes.

"You are and I think you need to know that," he leaned in even closer, close enough I could feel his breath on my skin. "Your beautiful, your sweet, your crazy, and I love you," the words were so soft I barely heard him, with every phrase he got a little closer.

"I love you too," I said and he kissed me. I didn't care that Casey and Tom could walk in any moment. I didn't care that my aunt and uncle could walk in at any moment, right now all I could think about was him.

"AWW!" I heard Casey's (currently really annoying) voice right then. I wanted to kill her as Bill pulled back grinning at me.

"Casey please go away?" I said in that sickly innocent voice that tells you that if you don't listen I will kill you in very painful ways. She disappeared and I turned back to Bill who was laughing silently. "Are you laughing at me?" I asked in a disgruntled tone.

"Yes I am," he said laughing out loud now. I blushed bright red. I hate being laughed at even if it's harmless, he must have seen hat n his face because he stopped. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," I said it was stupid…

"Tell me what's wrong?"

Bill

I watched Alex closely I found it disgruntling to hear her repetitively denying the fact that she was important when the thought of loosing her made my heart stop. I never would have thought things would turn out this way. Me dating Alex… Alex being beautiful… Alex coming back… It was all so strange. I looked into her green eyes and I saw something there I stopped laughing. It was funny what she had done in a cute sort of way.

"I just don't like being laughed at," she said when I asked her well when I asked the second time. It was strange to have to pry information out of her the Alex I remembered was always open emotions exploding. She was also sensitive I looked at her my guess was she had learned to hide it unfortunately I saw that it had taken a lot of pain to teach her.

"I'm sorry!" there was no way to explain that I was laughing because I was happy and she had been so cute so I didn't try I just gave her a hug.

"It's fine just me being stupid!" she protested.

"It's not stupid to not like being laughed at," I said quietly when I hugged her she had ended up on my lap I looked at her she leaned her head over so it rested on my shoulder.

"You weren't doing it to be mean, I know that, it shouldn't matter," she muttered it.

"It's fine Alex," I said letting my hand trail over her hair it was surprisingly soft. I didn't know why she didn't trust me, maybe she did but was so used to hiding she couldn't not? All this complex thinking made my brain hurt. "Let's watch a movie?"

"Okay!" she jumped off my lap and led me into the living room she tossed the movie collection at me then vanished into the kitchen for a while. She appeared again put the movie in and we sat on the couch. I noticed she didn't even look at the movie before she put it in. Just then Casey and Tom walked in… Had they been alone together this whole time?

* * *

**Authoress Note**

**UGH OHHH **

**What happened**

**What is going to happen?**


	9. The Other Side

**We Used to Be 8**

The Other Side

Casey

I stood up from my tangle on the ground. My sister was gone so was the guy that looked like peter pan. The other boy sat up and smirked at me. I smirked right back at him. He was cute, he definitely had potential.

"I'm Tom," he said holding out a hand.

"Casey," I said shaking the proffered hand.

"You Alex's sister?"

"Mhmm, who are you?"

"Tom Kaulitz, Bill's my brother and Alex is my friend!"

"Is Bill that kid that looks like Peter Pan?" Tom laughed.

"You know I never realized that!" Tom said still laughing.

"Wow, is it true what Alex says about you being in a band?" I asked I mean if he got famous…

"Yea it is," there was silence as we walked down the hall toward the kitchen. We could see Bill and Alex sitting together talking. I could barely hear the words but I bet I could tell they were German. That reminded me I was glad Tom spoke English because my German isn't so hot. I watched Alex she belonged here I realized with a twist in my gut we were friends as much as sisters. I was happy for her but I realized seeing her here with her German lover that if I ever went back to America I would do it alone. I couldn't be mad though or even really upset she deserved what was here for her. Alex was always the golden girl the one who got all the attention until she came home. The problem was Alex took criticisms to heart and ignored compliments she ended up in a lot of pain. It didn't help Casey was the life of the party and the apple of their parents eyes. I couldn't tell what the two were saying so I was left to my musings well Tom eased dropped,. I thought about the stuff Alex did when she thought no one could see the scars and the blood I had seen. I wondered if this boy knew what he was getting into.

"Aww, aren't they cute," Tom, whispered evilly as the two leaned in and kissed.

"AWWWW!" I said loudly I felt the need to interrupt before anything happened not that Alex would do anything or that I could say anything if she did. Casey knew what next year would be like. Alex and her would be in the same grade all the teachers would love Alex and despise Casey and the students would be polar opposites. Alex turned away from Bill to glare at her sister.

"Casey please go away," my sister spoke in her sweetest voice which meant if I didn't move my ass I was going to wake up dead in the morning. I dragged Tom away I can take my sister in a straight fight but she's kind of evilly creepy sometimes…

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm dragging my sister to the club," I may not socialize well with girls but I can at least pretend to like them unlike Alex who is super quiet and glares at everyone like 'come near and you die'. "How about you?"

"I got a gig with the band," he said, "We're hoping to get a new record deal the one we got is bust!"

"That sucks," I said pouting. I couldn't get quiet the same sad pout as Alex maybe because I wasn't as sad but I was still the better flirt. That's exactly what Tom and I did for the next however the hell long it was until I heard the telltale sounds of Alex cooking I left Tom in the room and ran to see what she was cooking.

"What'd you and Tom do?" she asked when she saw me.

"Talk, what you making?" I asked wondering where Bill had went.

"Sure you did, brownies, and Bill's picking out a movie if you and Tom want to watch," she said without looking up.

"Ugh must you be a know it all?"

"Yes!" she said placing the brownies in the oven and setting the timer. I felt my stomach rumble I couldn't wait till the brownies were done but in the mean time I went to get Tom and drag him to the living room. Alex was fiddling with the remote I sat down and Tom sat next to me we had a wrap around couch so we were a fair distance from Alex and Bill. I looked at the TV. I wondered what the movie was… _The Blind Side_ I wondered why Bill would pick this I hadn't ever seen it but I knew Alex loved it. It was playing for a few minutes before I decided Tom was far more interesting than some movie.

Alex

I was happily surprised when Bill picked _The Blind Side_ I love that movie. I smiled up at him and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I rested my head against him as we watched the movie. It quickly became evident that Casey and Tom were not going to watch the movie. I saw Bill watching his brother with annoyance on his face. I guess he felt the same way I did about sluts… not that Casey was _always_ a slut. I heard the timer and slipped into the kitchen to get them I dished them onto a plate burning my self in the process. I brought out the plate and handed it to Bill while sucking on my finger. He looked at me surprised I shrugged.

"I like to cook?" I said sitting down as Casey looked over in interest I figured the brownies would distract her not that she was getting any.

"Well your good at it," he said and I smiled, blushed and looked down, "did you hurt yourself?" My heart stopped before I remembered that I was still nursing my finger he meant if I had just accidentally injured myself.

"I guess, I burnt myself," I said still looking studiously at the TV.

"Aww," he said taking my hand and kissing my finger. I laughed. I glanced over at Casey and Tom they had started kissing… gross… I really didn't need to see that.

"Ugh Tom," Bill said before grinning setting the plate on the side table and getting up. I watched him grinning I knew he was planning something evil. He reached out and yanked Tom's dreads.

"Was die..." Tom started before seeing Bill and tackling him. I laughed at the two brother's fighting on the floor. They were tied but that didn't surprise me Bill was stronger than he looked the skinny little…

"Alex, why did you let him do that?" Casey asked.

"It was funny," I said still laughing.

"We didn't interrupt your moment!"

"Actually you did, and that wasn't a moment that was a make out session!" I sighed and reached down breaking Tom and Bill apart for now I let them go and watched to see what would happen.

"What the hell was that?" Tom demanded.

"Me being annoyed?"

"Why?"

"Your slutty-ness was interrupting my movie?"

"SHUT UP!" Tom said wrapping his hand over Bill's mouth. Bill bit him, "EW!"

"Jerk," Bill muttered. Tom's phone went off and he looked at it.

"Mom wants us home," he said heading toward the door Casey following.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alex," Bill said facing me.

"Okay," I said softly I hate goodbye's even temporary ones.

"I have a band thing tomorrow but I'll stop by before I go okay?" he said stepping closer.

"Okay…" he stepped even closer before he set one hand over my cheek and kissed me goodbye.

" I promise I will always come back…" he spoke as he walked away.


	10. Clubing's not my thing

**We Used to Be 9**

_Clubing's not my Thing  
_

Bill

I rolled over when my alarm clock. I hate mornings. I got out of bed and stumbled down the stairs. I downed breakfast and some tea. I think Mom should really make coffee in the mornings. I thought about today I was getting my hair cut and died, I would get a tattoo I thought. I wondered if it would hurt more than getting my tongue pierced. I looked at the clock I had to leave soon I ran upstairs. I picked out an outfit for tonight. I tossed on some clothes for now. I threw my eyeliner in the bag and ran out the door yelling to Mom that I'd be right back. I knocked on Alex's door a few moments later Alex opened the door.

"This is really early for you!" she said smiling.

"I know it is!" I looked at her. Her hair and makeup were undone. Her hair was messy her bands twisting into a cute spiral beside her face. She was beautiful without all the makeup. I stepped inside and we went to the kitchen she pored me a cup of coffee and I grinned at her. She was wearing a brown tank top it made her skin look warmer. Her pajama pants were cream color with brown skulls and also fitted. She had fasionable sleepwear I thought amused by myself.

"I thought you might like coffee!" she said laughing as I downed the cup.

"I love coffee and you know it!" she simply grinned her 'I know everything' grin. "Whay are you up this early?"

"Casey is dragging me to a club and I have to start getting ready soon.

"When the hell are you going to be there?" I asked it was like 8 in the morning.

"I don't know but I have to take a shower, do my hair, makeup, clothes, accessories, get something to eat then we have to drive there," Alex rolled her eyes at the list.

"Nice," I said, "I wish I could spend the day with you but I have band stuff."

"It's fine your band is important I get it!" she smiled and looked at the clock on the microwave.

"When do you have to go?"

"Now," I told her sighing I didn't really want to leave her but I had to. She pouted at me. I had to grin she was just so adorable. "I'll stop by if your home when I get back how's that?" I asked jumping from the stool.

"Okay…" she said still pouting.

"Stop being so cute!" I told her giving her a hug. It was supposed to be a quick hug but she rested her head on my shoulder and I couldn't pull away for a moment. Finally I kissed the top of her head and stepped away.

"I'll see you later," I said stepping out of the house.

"Yes, see ya' later," she said vanishing into the house. I noticed she never watched me leave the way some of my past girlfriends had. Not that any of them could compare to her.

Alex

I went back into the house. The part of my day I spent getting ready for the club was a blur. It was like Bill froze time made me remember then he left and it all blurred together or maybe he was the only thing worth remembering?

"COME ON ALEX!" I heard Casey yelling as i carefully touched up my lip color. I had surprised myself by dyeing my hair a red the color of Merlot wine. It had taken me about an hour so I was running a little behind. I ran down the stairs Casey and I gave each other the look over. Casey's black hair was pulled into a pony tail with her face frame left loose around her face. Her large blue eyes looked out at me from behind black eyeliner and silvery-blue eyeshadow. Her skin was tan and it stood out against her electric blue fitted tank top. her skinny jeans were black and she had strappy blue high-heels on. The tares on her jeans and chunky jewelery gave her a rockerish look to my own emo style.

She eyed my hair but smiled my top was off the shoulders but fitted with long-sleeve it was black and white stripes, a graphic design with angel wings and a dagger were emblazoned on the front in red the same color as my hair. I wore a short black skirt with Merlot red (my favorite shade of red) leggings and solid black converse high-tops. My eyeliner was black with indigo lights that while not visible brought out the green in my eyes. I wore a black choker that had a skull and silver chains dripping a little way down my neck. Fingerless leather gloves with silver studs and a silver ring with a black coffin encasing a silver bleeding heart.

"I'm here!" I said rolling my eyes at her.

"Nice, hair," she smirked.

"It's sexy and you know it," I said tossing my long straightened hair over my shoulder at her as I walked out of the house.

"Of course it is," she said laughing as we got into the car. We laughed and talked all the way to the club which was city or two over. I froze as I saw the huge building.

"Whoa, WHAT!" I yelped as she pulled me onto my face.

"Go on in," the bouncer said as we walked in. Casey paused to look at the board.

"Some band called Devilish is on to night..."

"Sweeto," I said not even remembering that I knew a band called by that name.

"Just because it isn't Lafee or Cinema Bizarre," she rolled her eyes.

"What i didn't say anything!"

"Mhmm but you thought it, come on!" Once again she dragged me forward.

"Why am I here?" I complained again. Why the hell had I come?

"Because you need some fun in your life and friends who don't live in the computer!"

"Yea, you can say SOOO much about my social skills!"

"I have had boyfriends!"

"I have one now!"

"Yes, Peter Pan!"

"Don't call him that!"

"All protective now!"

"Ugh you are so annoying!" I threw my hands in the air and stalked away through the crowd.


	11. Collette

**We Used To Be**

_Collette_

(Authoress Note: this is in German but I don't actually speak German so use your imaginations and pretend they are all speaking in German unless otherwise specified)

Bill

I shook my head yet again as I sat in a chair backstage at the club. It felt so strange to have my hair this short with only long bangs in front of my face. I finished my eyeliner quickly and paced silently while Tom warmed up his guitar we would be on stage in a few minutes. This was the largest place we had performed in… One of the largest clubs in Germany actually. Some guy from the club's office came and told us we were up. I walked out behind Tom, Georg, and Gustav. I was surprised to hear cheers as I bounded up onto the stage.

"HELLO!" I said into the microphone I felt ready to explode with nervous energy I was probably bouncing up and down. There was a warm response from the crowd. "The first song of this evening is a new one called DURCH DEN MONSUN!" Usually we would never play such a new song but this song had so much potential we had to use it while we were here with so many people… This was our chance! I remembered every line to the new song. Every word I sung made me think of Alex, everything about her, her strong poise, her sensitive heart, mischievous smile, I felt my self smiling at the thought of her. My eyes surfed the crowd of the club. Suddenly I saw a familiar face. White skin reflecting the colored lights in an ethereal way, long hair straightened down her back and across her face, but it was her, Alex was here and she was grinning. She returned my look with a wicked grin and blew me a kiss. I just kept singing even though her very presence distracted me, this song was for her…

Alex

I made my way through the crowd and towards the stage. I didn't want top dance but I would love to watch a band perform. I don't know why it didn't click until I saw Tom walking up on stage that I KNEW Devilish. I stared as Bill bounded up on stage. He was his usual bundle of positive energy but he had changed his hair and he looked hott, he had been cute before, perfect always, but now he was HOTT! I looked past the black bang fringe into his amber eyes, I knew the color though it was indiscernible from here. I listened to the song, the music flowing through my veins like magic, it was a beautiful song. I never would have imagined this from my friends but as I listened it didn't surprise me. Bill's eyes skated the crowd until they landed on me. He looked right at me and grinned I smirked back at him. I was lost in the music for the rest of the 'concert' I was blown away by the talent of these boys… I never would have expected it. I let my eyes linger on Bill as he vanished from the stage. I could here people whispering about the band, how surprising it all was and so on. Suddenly a female voice spoke right next to me.

"Ils sont étonnants vous ne pensez pas?"

"I'm sorry I don't speak French," I said I new it was French only because I recognized the tone.

"Oh sorry of course not!" she responded to my English with hers. "I forget I'm the only French girl in the room not one of 200!"

"It's perfectly alright," I said I was surprised to be talking to a girl in a club she didn't look like she belonged here anymore than I did. Her jeans were grey, her shirt was white with Jack Selington in black, her hair was spider brown, her make up was done in such away to make her look like a zombie, the crazy thing was she still looked pretty.

"I love this band!" she said.

"I do too you know I never knew they could play like that!"

"You've heard them before?"

"No, they're friends, well the singer's my boyfriend and the guitarist is like my brother…"

"The guitarist is cute!" she said smirking.

"The guitarist is a whore!" I said as we walked towards the backstage area, I wondered if Bill could get me in…

"That's perfectly alright!" I smiled at her uptight grammar.

"Do you like Edgar Allen Poe?" I asked totally randomly as is my fashion.

"OF COURSE!" she looked excited enough to explode, "HE is like THE best author ever!"

"I know! I love him, have you read the one about the French girl who was murdered and stuffed up a chimney?"

"NO! I need to do you have it?"

"At my house, I have a German and an English edition!"

"Treehee, I think I'll use the English edition my German is non existent!"

"That's fantasmic!" I said for some reason I felt perfectly comfortable with this girl, I had known her for about 5 minutes and she was my new best friend in a real way.

"EWW!"

"It's amazingly demented isn't it!" I said smirking.

"IT IS BUT ITS soo…. I don't know!"

"Me either!" I paused as we got to the door. I p[picked up my phone and texted Bill.

Alex: Hey can u get me and a friend back stage with you?

Bill: of course! A friend?

Alex: some French girl, I just met her she likes Tommi!

Bill: just what he needs

Alex: ahh well do it anyway FOR ME *pouts*

Bill: I'm working on it.

Just then the door flew open and a tough bouncer/security looking guy waved us in. I pushed the girl a head of me.

"What's your name?"

"Collette, what is yours?"

"Alex," I said pushing her ahead of me as Bill and Tom emerged from a room a little way down the hall. Bill looked at me perplexed, but I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"Tommi, I mean Tom this is Collette and that boy with the black hair is Bill and you can't have him!"

"I don't want him!" she said smiling shyly at Tom.

"Are you French?" he asked her holding his hand out for her to hold onto and pulling her into a more private corner. Bill reached out and twined our fingers together he pulled me closer I stopped my self a few inches out of kissing range.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," he murmured.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here," I said equally quietly. I could feel Georg and Gustav staring it made me want to walk away. I hate it when people notice me.

"Well you're here now," he said smiling his perfect smile.

"Yes, we are here, together," I tried to ignore the sensation of being watched but it was burning holes in me. I stepped away from him minutely to a range normal for conversation though our hands were still entwined. His eyes were studying me but he knew better than to have this conversation when people could witness it. 


	12. Universal

**We Used To Be 11**

Universal

Bill

I was surprised to see Alex at the club but happy. She slipped 'backstage' soon after our performance was over. I was surprised that she brought another girl with her. She isn't exactly the most sociable person in the world. She pushed the other girl a head of her. I watched as she made introductions, grinning at her comment about 'Bill, that black haired boy'. I reached out to her as soon as Tom and his soon to be distraction was out of the way. I twined my fingers through hers and pulled her close. She stopped herself from coming closer. I felt puzzled did she not want me to touch her? She smiled shyly at me and I glanced around I could see Gustav and Georg watching us intently. She must be put off by people staring, I guess I just didn't have the same need to blend into the background that she did. We spoke only a few sentences before she pulled away. The movement was minute but it was there. I looked at her directly into her eyes. I knew better than to have such a personal conversation where everyone could hear us but I asked her with my eyes. Why was she being so cold? Suddenly she stepped away completely releasing my hand but twisting me around in the same moment so I faced the door like she had been. I saw a man standing there, nothing truly remarkable about him, he was pretty much average.

"Hello Boys, my name is David Jost, I'm here from Universal Studios." he spoke everyone in the room looked up, well everyone I could see.

"Hello, Mr. Jost, I'm Bill, this Tom, Gustav, Georg, and some friends of ours," I said motioning around the room. We all sat down Jost included. Georg and Tom sat next to me on the small couch. Collette sat at Tom's feet, her head on his knee. Gustav and Jost sat on the arm chairs and Alex folded herself neatly onto an ottoman. I wondered how the hell a human could sit like that and still be comfortable… she sat cross legged but with both feet on the top then rested her elbows on her knees. I looked away my body hurt just thinking about it.

"Well boys, is it true you are signed onto Sony?"

"Yes," Tom answered before I could.

"Well," Jost started obviously this hindered his plan, "how is that contract?"

"It's a fail," Tom said in his typical way.

"We are looking for a new contract," I said correcting my brother's extremely immature answer.

"Well boy's I'm willing to give you one!"

Tom

I took Collette out into the club; it was easiest to let the people with brains (aka Alex and Bill) figure out the legal crap. I pulled her out onto the dance floor. She wrapped her arms tight around my neck. She was the perfect height I thought. Only a few inches shorter than me, she looked up at me spider brown hair falling perfectly around her face, I gazed into her eyes, they were beautiful. Basic brown but swirls and green and blue that drew my attention to her eyes. She didn't comment as I let my hands wonder. She just grinned at me and pulled me closer. She rested her head on my shoulder and I grinned, tonight was looking up.

Noelle

I was sitting in some club in Germany. My dad had some meeting here with some band so I got to sit in one of the biggest clubs in Europe probably the largest one in Germany. It would have been fun if I could speak German. I happened to be limited to Spanish (being born in Spain) and English because it's a required language. I watched the band perform. I couldn't stop staring. My father is a music producer, I had heard lots of up and coming bands but this band was the best… I couldn't even understand the words and I was breathless. I could see my dad across the room I jumped down from the stool and went up to him. It was harder to find him once I was on the ground I'm only 5 foot tall luckily I have a few more inches to grow.

"Papa!" I called to him he turned towards me.

"Si, mi hija," (_yes, my daughter)_he responded to my call.

"This band is amazing!" I said switching to English for no apparent reason.

"I know they are the reason we're here!"

"Perfección!" I said before walking back over to the bar. I would have liked to dance but incase you're tall, if you're short like me you end up with everyone's drinks on your head. I looked up once I was at the bar I was just intime to catch the last song. I looked at the guitarist he winked at me. I looked right into his eyes they were a beautiful amber so much more amazing than my own hazel eyes. I wondered how tall he was, I cursed my inability to judge height as I watched him and the bassist they were definitely the best looking even if no one in the group was ugly. I watched as they vanished into the 'backstage' area, my dad going after them. I sat silently for a while until a girl came and sat next to me. She was about 7 inches taller than me, tan, shocking blue eyes, and jet black hair. She wasn't the pretties girl in the world but she was so stark it made up for it.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," I looked at her surprised, she spoke English and she was talking to me?

"Who's the cutest?"

"What?"

"That band, who do you think is the cutest?"

"The guitarist!"

"I win!" she yelped before explaining herself, "my sister likes the singer I need people to agree with me!"

"Wow, that's not weird at all," I said smiling.

"Of course it's weird it involves my sister," she said rolling her eyes.

"All sister's are weird!" I said.

"Yea, but we love them!"

"We do?"

"I love my sister," the girl said suddenly smacking herself on the head, "My name's Casey by the way."

"I'm Noelle, Noelle Jost!" I looked out on the dance floor. My heart dropped as I saw the guitarist. He was dancing with a girl, she was 2 or 3 inches shorter than him, she had long spider brown hair, a good figure which he must like because he had his hands on her butt. I was staring enough that Casey looked around.

"He is not!"

**Authoress Note**

**Hehehehehe**

**What'd'ya think?**

**Review plz**

**ALSO I know I only have this and sociopaths on here **

**Some one *cough* Collette *cough***

**Needs to write sociopaths…**

**I do have 3 other stories on Fictionpress**

**My penname is Ima Sexy Skittle**

**Please read them because I am unable to start another fiction at this time…**


	13. Player Boy

**We Used To Be 12**

_Player Boy_

Casey

I went up to the bar. A small girl sat there. My guess was that she was probably closer to my age than Alex's even if she was small. She looked sad and alone so I decided to talk to her. We talked for a while I was glad she spoke English, so many of these people didn't. I kept looking down the bar I was expecting to see Alex show up. These social functions weren't her thing. It didn't even cross my mind that she might be back stage wit her boyfriend, she was innocent… in her way… not involving perverted or evil thoughts. I looked through the crowd where was she? That's when I saw Tom… with a girl… who wasn't me. I just stared or maybe I spoke I didn't know. I knew we weren't dating but as a policy you don't go screw around when you're hooking up with different girls. I stared at the girl he was dancing with, I couldn't see her well but I could tell she looked nothing like me, did he not have standards! I didn't know what to say, think, or do.

Noelle

"He is not!" Casey looked angry as she stared.

"Damn," I said, I had been hoping I was single.

"I am going to kill him!" Casey said.

"What?" I asked lost.

"He's cheating on me!"

"You're dating?"

"Kinda…" she looked like she was about to go down and MURDER Tom.

"Don't!" I said grabbing her arm, she looked at me probably assuming she could break me because she was about 7 inches taller than me.

"Casey what the hell!" came an annoyed voice. I looked over to see a girl an inch taller than Casey, her hair looked black in the lights but her skin was chillingly pale, her eyes were dark and her face was perfectly carved. I had to stare at her for a moment she looked to be older than my 15 years, and she had a surreal look to her even her eyelashes were impossibly long.

"Alex, Tom is dancing with some bitch!" Casey's voice was tight. The girl… Alex… looked over to where Tom was dancing with a roll of her eyes.

"I told ya' so!"

"You can be such a brat!"

"You know it, come on it's _Tom_ cheating is what he does, and that girl is my friend!"

"SO you set your friend up with my guy! Since when is she your friend anyway!"

"Nope I just introduced them, I can't do shit about Tom being a whore, and she's my friend since now!"

"What kind of sister are you!"

"Sheesh, calm yourself your going boy crazy!"

"Wait you two are sisters?" I broke into the fight out of sheer astonishment.

"Yea can't tell can you?" Alex said sarcastically.

"Whose older?"

"I am," Casey said looking offended. I just stared, Casey looked about 14 and Alex looked about 16, I was so confused. The only similarity between the two was hair color. Casey was heavy set and voluptuous while Alex had a great figure but was slender. Alex had a strong but highly feminine and angular face and Casey's was blockier less angular, and Casey was far more tan and had blue eyes to Alex's dark eyes and pale skin.

"She looks like dad I look like mom," Alex said tossing her long hair over her shoulder. I felt suddenly bad for Casey, Casey was exotic, surprising, attractive but Alex was other worldly my guess was the older girl had spent her whole life being out shone by her younger sister… that was assuming Alex wasn't a genius or something. Suddenly the singer with the manga hair appeared and set his hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex jumped about a foot and twisted to see him. Her face relaxed into an easy smile as soon as she saw him but I noticed she slipped out from under his grip and they had a rapid conversation in German before disappearing. I just stared after them.

Collette

I was lost in my own world, just Tom and me. I rested my head on his chest, he was perfect… my idea of it any way. I felt safe around him in a way I had around no other boy. I remembered Alex's wicked dancing eyes and the silent warning about Tom I had seen in them. I felt his hands on my butt, it confirmed what Alex had been 'telling' me. He wanted my body, not my heart… I could deal with that. I could definitely deal with that. I looked up into his eyes and he smiled back down at me. I was still lost in the moment when a hand landed on Tom's shoulder. Tom didn't let me go instead he shifted his grip so his arm held me tight to his side while he turned to his brother who was shadowed by Alex.

"Was?" Tom said irritably, Alex grinned at my confused look.

"What," she translated for me, I blushed bright red, I must look like an idiot go to a country and not even know that.

"Gordon says it's time to go," Bill said switching to English for my comfort I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Fine," Tom said his adorable accent matching his twins. He turned to me and I automatically pouted as Alex and Bill vanished into the crowd with a final.

"5 minutes Tom," from Bill.

"Don't look so down," Tom said handing me a piece of paper with his number.

"Goodbye," I said quietly.

"Call me, soon!" he said walking away. Suddenly he turned ran back and out of no where kissed me. I lost my breath.

"I will," I said as he stepped away.

"I thought so…" he said vanishing. I wondered my way towards the bar. Where I could see Alex standing with two girls. Suddenly something hit my back.

"Sorry!" a tall blonde girl said apologetically, gripping another girl who looked to be of African decent by the arm and pulling her away from me.

"It's fine," I was amazed how everyone was speaking English today.

"I am ASHA!" the African girl said escaping her friends grasp.

"I'm Colista," the blonde said wryly.

"Collette," I said, shaking hands with them and they followed me as we walked towards Alex.

Authoress Note

TOM FANS UNITE!

Lol says the Bill fan hehehe

Well Ennapode, Twinswords, Mistress

What's gonna happen next ya'll should know!


	14. Chick Fight

**We Used to Be 13**

_Cat fight_

Casey

Alex came back waving to Bill. I watched the bright smile fade from her face as he vanished. In a fraction of a second a smile replaced it, this one was more tricky and sly less true humor to it.

"So Noelle, where are you from?" Alex asked her jumping up onto a bar stool.

"Spain," Noelle said looking up at Alex.

"There's so many foreign people here!" Alex exclaimed I noticed in shock she already had a German accent I remembered that accent she never really lost it but I remember when we we're young and her English was barely understandable.

"Like you," I said, I didn't really want her to be all German because I wasn't and never would be.

"Nein, ich bin ein Bürger des Landes von Deutschland!" She laughed, "Wow way to be formal Alex," she said sarcastically.

"Um what?" Noelle asked.

"I am a citizen of the country of Germany! Don't worry I always talk to myself it's chronic!"

"Okay…" Noelle said laughing.

"Yup, that's Alex for you," I said rolling my eyes at my sister.

"Oh, you love me!" she said looking over her shoulder at me with innocent green eyes.

"Of course!" I said rolling my eyes.

"ALEEXXXXX!"

"COOLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Alex yelled back as the girl Tom had been dancing with bounded up to her two girls following her. I glared at her. I had to admit she was pretty. She had a cute face and body not like my exotic looks or Alex's model like beauty.

"This is Asha and Colitsa, their my new friends!"

"New friends!" Alex said jumping up to shake hands with each girl. I was staring, this wasn't my sister, my sister was an introvert then again she hadn't always been that way.

"Okay I'm Alex! I am GERMAN! That's Casey she's German/American! Noelle here is from Spain, Collette is French if you couldn't tell what about you people?"

"Well I was born in Africa but adopted out to Norway and Colista here is from there born and bred!" Asha blurted.

"ANYWAY!" Collette interrupted she had to speak before she EXPLODED!

"Speak Countess SPEAK!" Alex said with a grin.

"I LOVE YOU!" Collette said causing Alex to raise her eyebrows, I had a faint idea where this was going and I didn't like it. "Tom is so amazing!"

"He is!" I said in agreement.

"What," the girl, Collette whirled and grinned at me in a slightly menacing way.

"Tom is amazing." I said like she was slow.

"Casey don't be bitter, you came to party Tom can to…" Alex rolled her eyes and I glared at her.

"ALEX! Does Tom have a girlfriend?"

"No, they were just flirting for a while," Alex said 'traitor' I told her in my look.

"Okay," Collette said looking pacified.

"He's a player…" Noelle added.

"He's amazing!" Colette reiterated.

"If you say so…" my sister muttered.

"Alex just 'cause you like Peter Pan doesn't mean we all do!" I watched anger flood my sister's face, violent unadulterated, shit.

"Don't," that one word sent silence through the small group.

"What do you care! You obviously set Tom up with someone else while I was after him!"

"Tom is a slut if it wasn't Collette, it would have been some other chick and don't you EVER, say I don't care about Bill!" I wasn't sure why I was provoking her usually I protected her but I was so upset over this whole Tom thing I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"So because Tom likes to cheat means you can help him?"

"You weren't dating," Alex's voice was getting quiet chillingly dangerous.

"It doesn't matter, you just gave him so bimbo!"

"Do not call Colette a bimbo, you little slut!" Alex said her face stone, she was beyond pissed now.

"Alex there's no need to defend me I don't care what she thinks!"

"Collette," Alex started I knew Alex had to defend her friends it was why I had said it.

"Stay out of this," I said to Collette.

"No!" Collette said standing next to Alex. I was so angry it boiled over I couldn't stop the swing if I had wanted to and I didn't. I didn't even see Alex till she hit me. The power of my swing was pulled to the side by a solid object slamming hard into my arm. I spun with my own force and the next thing I knew Alex was on top of me and it was time for a fight to the finish.

Noelle

I watched in silence as the sister's argued I knew better than to interrupt then Collette interrupted. I saw Casey's punch come like thunder for Collette there was nothing I could do. Casey was thunder but Alex was lightning. I was thrown back as Alex blocked Casey's punch and sent the two of them into a rolling mass on the floor. It was violent this wasn't a chick fight it was a bitch fight. I couldn't stop them though I wanted to I was easily the smallest in the group and Alex and Casey we're the largest. I could only watch as blows strong enough to break bone landed on human skin. Then suddenly it was over and Alex had Casey in a head lock her body pinned.

"Never insult Bill," Alex whispered in her sister's ear pulling her head back.

"Bitch," Casey spat.

"Always!" Alex said standing up and releasing her sister. There was an awed silence as the smaller of us moved away from the two power houses.

"Alex," Collette said quietly.

"What is it, Colette?" she asked.

"Your arm," Collette said and Alex looked down to see blood oozing from her arm.

"You bit me!" Alex said in indignation.

"I bit YOU?!" Casey asked and Alex laughed.

"Touché," Alex said and stretched.

"We should go home…" Casey said neither girl was in dancing mood.

"Oh calm down," Alex said looking around, "this is perfectly normal!" I just stared. The two girls walked off without a care in the world, it seemed. I had to wonder where the hell the bouncers were.

**Authoress Note**

**WELLL what'd'ya think**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Sorry about the violence but I had a REALLY bad day**

**No I wont say anything about it**

**Some one was going to pay for my day**

**Sooo Alex and Casey did…**

**Next chap will be way better I SWEAR**  



	15. Kann es wirklich leibe sein

**We Used To Be 14**

_Kann Es Wirklich Liebe Sien?_

Alex

I got out of the car that was probably the most awkward car ride EVER. Casey was still pissed. I still couldn't figure out why all these girls were tripping over Tom.

"Tell Aunt Ann I went for a walk," I said stepping out of the car and walking into the dark behind my house. I picked my way through the yard and into the small wood behind that. I jumped about a foot as a silhouette appeared ahead of me. I sighed as I recognized Bill. He was sitting on a fallen tree in the small hollow where I had hidden all the time when I was a child.

"I thought you'd come out here," he said standing up.

"You remembered?" I asked quietly. I was remembering the time my 3 year old self was found here by 4 year old Bill sobbing her heart out. I don't remember what made me cry all I remember was my amber eyed friend making it all alright.

"Of course I remember it," he said and there was a soft silence as we both thought back. I realized as I thought that Bill was always there even when I didn't let him in he was there. For a moment I had the urge to open my mouth to tell him... I couldn't he was to perfect, to innocent he wasn't ready for my world.

"Bill..." his name escaped my lips.

"Alex, I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes," I was slightly confused but I just looked at him.

"You know that I would NEVER do anything to hurt you right?"

"Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes," I struggled for a moment trying to find words past my confusion and failing, "words could never explain how I feel."

"Are you embarrassed to be with me?" his voice was getting a soft note of plea. I wanted to step closer but I didn't I couldn't stand to watch him step away. Then I realized I'd been doing just that all day…

Bill

I watched as realization cleared the confusion from Alex's face.

"No," she said her voice soft.

"Then why?" I needed to know why she was so cold when we were in public.

"I spend my entire life trying not to attract attention of the general population. I hate drawing attention to myself… and I always hated seeing couples together it tore me apart… It's just hard for me going from one side of things to the other." I looked at her. I didn't know what she had gone through over in America but now wasn't the time to open that wound I still had to finish dealing with this one.

"So am I moving to fast? Do you want me to give you space?"

"NO!" her answer was immediate.

"Then what, tell me what to do…"

"it's nothing you can do it's all me," she said staring at the ground. My every instinct told me to go hold her but I couldn't I had to finish this.

"Alex I cant be close to you when we are alone if you're going to shy away when we're in public. It hurts me when you pull away and it looks bad."

"I'm sorry," her voice was quiet.

"I know, but you have to promise me you will let me touch you in public, I wont do anything inappropriate I swear but Alex if I cant hold your hand I cant be with you when were alone…" it was true to me I couldn't be this close when we were alone and have her so estranged in public besides that, if I was famous how would that look if my girlfriend cant even touch me?

"I…"

"Alex, please," I practically begged her.

"Bill, I want to but I don't know," she spoke and her voice was pleading fear was in her eyes.

"Alex, I want you to be my girlfriend, not my concubine!"

"You care so much about appearances?" she asked.

"I care that you don't trust me enough to touch you I care about what people will think if my girlfriend is afraid to touch me!"

"It'll be worse when you're famous…" she said.

"I know it will be if I get famous that's why I'm telling you now…"

"You will be!" there was so much conviction in her voice, "You will be the biggest band EVER from Germany, all around Europe they'll fall in love. You will be the biggest European band, your fans will spread the word and you're fame will seep into America you'll rise up under all those pop trends and one day they'll all realize that there's a new trend but by then you'll have moved on to Asia. All around the world girls will love you, cry for you, pray for you, dream about you. There will be times when you go to a venue and find it half full but you'll still smile and play your heart out because that's what you do and those people those are your REAL fans. There will be days when you're so tired you want to give it all up, but you will know how much your fans love you you'll hear there screams and you'll keep going because that's who you are. Then one day because all things end and change your band will end and girls around the world will cry, a few may even die then you will cry for them because you know that girl could have been me, she was someone's daughter, someone's sister, someone's lover, you will be famous around the world, you will be loved and hated but if you want me to, I will always be there with you…"

I could only stare for a moment she was so convinced so sure, the words she spoke were like a prophecy.

"I will always want you there, just please stand with me, not behind me."

"I'll try okay…" she said and I gave in.

"Okay," I pulled her into my arms and held her there. There was silence and for the first time it really hit me, she was mine, I had my soul mate, my love, my life, all of it in her, in my arms….

Authoress Note

This took forever to write so u had best review!


	16. Chapter 16

**We Used To**** Be 15**

This is Me

Alex

The next morning I didn't get out of bed I stared at the ceiling. I needed to go talk with Casey. I had to think about what Bill said yesterday first. I couldn't explain the sinking fear I felt around him, well always. I was so scared I was going to do something wrong and loose him. It was always like that, people liked what they saw, no one had ever stayed after they saw even a fraction of the real me. I wanted to hold his hand, but when ever I tried to terror flooded through me. I felt bad for hurting him but I wasn't strong enough to fight my own terror. It was so much easier when no one was around, no one to judge me. My mind was racing way past its bounds so I got up… I had to talk to Casey. I got dressed in skinny jeans and a Cinema Bizarre tee shirt put my hair in a ponytail and put on my glasses making a face at the mirror but I was to lazy to go put in my contacts.

"Hey four eyes," Casey called and I smelled food, good I wasn't in the mood to cook, or really eat…

"Sup' chubs?" I leered at my sister.

"You ain't so thin yourself since we moved!" I stuck my tongue out at her. Just because I don't have a 4 pack anymore doesn't make me FAT!

"Thinner than you!"

"Shut it!"

"You started it!"

"FINE!"

"I'm sorry," I said in a childish voice and hugged her.

"Oh get off of me!" she said laughing.

"Okay," I pranced away. Just like that the tension from yesterday was dissipated. There would have been no tension if I had let her win but then she might have gotten up to hit Collette.

"You want pancakes?"

"No, I'm not hungry yet," I said yawning; I am so not a morning person.

"I'm not making you anything later!" Casey warned I yawned at her and put my head on the counter. There was a pounding on the door and I yawned and went to get it.

"What?" I asked irritably before I even knew who it was.

"Jeez," Bill said.

"Sorry," I said yawning again then looking at the clock down the hall. "What are you doing here! It's only 2 o'clock?"

"It's plenty late enough come on," he pulled me out onto the steps and I yelled goodbye to Casey.

"What are we doing?" I said to tired to care that I looked like crap.

"Going to lunch," he grinned at me, looking me over.

"But it's breakfast time!" I protested.

"Pretend for me alright?" he gave me a puppy dog look and I melted and nodded.

"Okay," I pushed my glasses up my nose then realized with horror that I was wearing my glasses and had no makeup on.

"I like your glasses they're cute," he said and there was truth in his voice.

"NOO!" I said hiding my face in my hands.

"Yes, they are," he said laughing.

"I don't have glasses," I protested.

"Alex, you're wearing them!"

"SHHH the assassins will hear you!" I said in a secretive voice and looked around. He just bust out laughing and gave me a hug.

"Where are we going?" I asked I randomly felt like skipping but suppressed the urge, I think I stayed up to late last night… I thought.

"You'll see," he said still grinning.

"I'm glad I amuse you," I said grumpily.

"You should be!" I couldn't help but grin back at his sunny smile. There was a silence as we walked on and I got bored but not really just enough to…

"Escape to the stars! Just you and me all that we need is to believe, escape to da stars feeling so free just you me…" Bill looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "WHAT!" I interrupted myself as I bounced up and down.

"Did you like have sugar or something?"

"NOOOOPPPPPEEEEEEE" I drew the word out and spun in a circle then bowed, "its just me being ME!"

"Well you sing really well," he said pausing in our walk.

"Thank you much!" I said, "why have we stopped?"

"Because, and since when are you all formal?"

"Since I feel like it," I paused as he stepped behind me. We were at the gates of a park. His hands were cool as they covered my eyes.

"I CANT SEE!" I whined.

"That's the point," he said gently guiding me forward.

"I am going to trip." I said.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I just don't trust my feet!"

"You are to cute," he said laughing.

"Nope you are!"

I walked carefully I didn't want to trip like I always did. Suddenly Bill pulled me to a stop and I stood there for an instant before he slid his hands away from my face. I just stared for a moment. We were deep in the wooded part of the park. How on earth had I not noticed? Oh yea I was busy concentrating on Bill and not falling. I stared there was a weeping willow and a small rivulet, it was perfect.

"ICH LIEBE ES!" Bill laughed and pulled me over and we sat under the willow. I stared at it, weeping willows are my favorite trees but I had never been this close to one.

"I thought you might like it," he said smiling still.

"It's perfect, like you!"

"I'm not perfect," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay so your not but I love you more than if you were!"

"I can live with that!" he said reaching over and pulling over a backpack I hadn't noticed. He tossed me a sweet leaf tea, mint and honey, my favorite. I grinned at him, I don't remember telling him this stuff but he remembered.

"Thanks, this is amazing you know…" I said staring at the ground.

"It still doesn't show how much I love you," I felt the blush creeping up my skin.

"I… I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't," he said, he leaned forward and pulled my head up with his finger tips. I felt his touch, soft yet strong.

I looked up into his amber eyes for a split second there was stillness as we looked into each other's eyes, There was so much there we could never say. So many feelings that could never be expressed. There was that moment, beyond anything I had ever felt, imagined, heard of or dreamed. I believe that every person has a soul mate, I don't think every one finds them, we find a companion one with whom we can live and not murder as we go through our lives, yet here in this moment looking into amber eyes, I felt the other half of my soul just a heart beat away.


	17. Reversed

**We Used To Be 16**

_Reverse_

Tom

I watched Bill and Alex walk down the street for a moment. It was strange to have Bill so close to someone else I wasn't sure if I liked it. I sighed and went down stairs I grabbed a cap from off the table. I walked over to Casey's house.

"What do you want?" her voice was vicious when she answered.

"To see you?"

"Why don't you just go find that Collette girl?"

"What I'm not allowed to dance?"

"Not with other girls!"

"I didn't know we were serious!"

"We aren't," her voice was cold, why are girls SO confusing?

"Than what's the big deal?"

"There isn't one!"

"Then do you want to go get a drink with me?"

"Fine," she said running inside for a second before returning.

"What was that?" I asked as we walked down towards the local bar. Casey was old enough to drink and I knew the bar tender. Tom didn't drink as much as he usually did, he needed to be able to use his head, but he made sure Casey kept downing the drinks. Tom was an excellent judge, when she was drunk enough to loose morality but not drunk enough to loose function he helped her up. He pulled her into the backroom of the bar grinning. The bar tender rolled his eyes he was used to teen age boys and girls getting busy in the rooms, after all that's what they were for.

Alex

I don't think I had ever had a day better than this. I now walked down the street holding Bill's hand. We had wandered out of the maze of trees. I was surprised Bill had done this, he hated nature, I loved it. Then again Bill was an eternal romantic. He paused on the doorstep of my house but I waved him in.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like anyone's home," he said looking around.

"I'm sure Casey's here if being alone bothers you," I said looking at him sidelong.

"It's not being alone but maybe we shouldn't be alone in your house?"

"It's fine," I said, really we've been dating for two days, I've never even kissed a boy what's going to happen?

"What's this?" Bill said tossing a folded up sheet of paper it was in English, no wonder he couldn't read it.

"Alex- Tom and I are going to the bar be home later, Casey" I read for him.

"Oui, stupid man-whore," Bill said banging his head with his hand. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Don't worry Casey isn't so innocent," I said making a face.

"Really?"

"Really?" I said in an imitation of the preppy girls back at my school.

"Ugh," he said rolling his eyes at me and turning on the radio.

"I know! I had to live with them!" I said dramatically falling onto the floor. He laughed and Picked me up.

"Well you're here now," he said hugging me. I smiled up at him and let him kiss me softly, passionately until _Kann Es Wirklich Liebe Sein_ came on. He just looked at me as my eye's misted out and I listened to the song, I love it. The next song was also slow. I remembered that he had had ballroom dance lessons (his mother made him) so I changed my hand positioning to a more formal way of dance.

"You took dance lessons to?"

"Latin, not ballroom," I said with a grin. He smirked at me. I did a quick figure eight with my hips before he smirked and took a few steps. It was strange at first but after a few moments we were whirling around the kitchen to the music. It was fun and we were both laughing. The song changed from a ballroom tempo slow song to a latin dance tune. I twisted my hips to the music without thinking. Bill grinned. I should have blushed, if it was anyone else I would have but now I just swung my hips. He twisted me around the floor as we danced I kept up the samba like rhythm. I couldn't help but notice the way he looked at me, looked at the way I moved… I grinned, sweet and innocent as he was he was still a boy.

Casey

The world was tipping crazily, I had obviously had to much to drink but did I realize that no… I knew was that Tom. Was. Amazing. We had gotten our clothes back on and were heading towards my house. My aunt and Uncle would be home tomorrow afternoon, I had to be there and not passed out in some bar. I went through the door. Tom closed it behind me. If he would have come in things probably would have repeated themselves. I stumbled down the hall way. I looked up and stared, and stared. Alex and Bill were kissing, no making out! Completely ignoring the fact that 15 minutes ago I had slept with this guys brother I was horrified. My baby sister!

"Get away from her you pervert, MY BABY SISTAH!" Bill stepped away from Alex who just looked at me.

"You are drunk!" Alex said smirking.

"You are making out with a guy in the house!" Alex snorted as I started for Bill.

"And I have never seen you do that before!"

"You are the younger one!"

"Oh wow how drunk are you?"

Bill

"I AM NOT DRUNK!" Alex laughed as Casey went for me and missed EPICLY.

"Oh yes you are," Alex said lunging for Casey and throwing her drunk ass into the wall. Alex looked at her sister rolling her eyes when she didn't wake up. "I hope she has a hangover!"

"I had better go check on my brother, I might want to figure something to tell mom if he is this inebriated!"

"Yea… I am just going to leave her there!" Alex said looking at Casey.

"Goodbye Love, I'll see you tomorrow," I said wrapping my arms around her and kissing her once gently.

"See you tomorrow!" Alex said following me to the door. I saw out of the corner of my eye as I turned off there side walk that she had turned away, not watching me walk away. My brain whirred. I realized I had never heard Alex say good bye… She had never watched me or anyone walk away…. It made me wonder.

_Authoress Note_

_Sorry this took so long!!!_

_I got a new cat_

_I went over to Colistas house_

_I wrote a oneshot_

_I WAS BUSY_

_Oh a warning_

_I will be out of town this weekend from Thursday to Sunday if I'm nice you will get one Sunday if not well……_

_ANYWAY check out my new oneshot its funny if weird_

_LIKE ME_

_And review PLEASE_


	18. Not So Innocent

**We Used To Be 17**

_Not So Innocent_

Bill

I got home before mom did as usual; she worked a lot of late nights trying to finish the paintings she sold before the dead lines. I went up to my bedroom stopping only to grab a cola from the fridge. After I finished my cola I stepped out of my room and headed towards Tom's. He was sprawled out on his bed.

"What do you want Bill?" he asked looking at me.

"You got Casey drunk?" I asked simply.

"She got her own ass drunk I just paid for it!" Tom said. My heart missed a beat the only reason Tom got girls drunk was for sex…

"MY God Tom really?" I was starting to get pissed, I had never liked the way he treated girls but this was ridiculous.

"What's the big deal?"

"You just slept with my girlfriends sister!"

"Who said I slept with her?" I just rolled my eyes.

"I know you better than that Tom!"

"Come on, it was consensual it's not like I'm a rapist or anything!"

"You are so ignorant!"

"I am ignorant?!"

"YES!"  
"I can at least get girls!"

"I have a girl friend idiot!"

"Yea, ONE!"

"That's all I want, I don't need to destroy girls just to get off in my life!"

"You couldn't get the girls if you wanted them!" Tom yelled standing up.

"Is that so?" I asked him glaring.

"YES!"

"Well if you're so proud of your 'achievements' why don't you ever tell mom when she asks?" The way I said achievements turned it into a curse.

"Why doesn't he ever tell me what?" my mothers voice came softly through the door but it whipped through the silence.

"I'll let him tell you…" I said trying to edge out of the room.

"Stay here young man," mom grabbed my arm and I couldn't move.

"Bill's dating Alex!" Tom burst out. I rolled my eyes.

"I already new that Tom, he told me after he asked her out." Tom swore inaudibly.

"Uhmm…" Tm said trying to figure out and escape his eye's begged me for help but I had to look away, it would be wrong to help him be a liar.

"Just say it!" I told him.

"I don't know how!" Tom's words came out slightly slurred.

"Are you drunk?" my mother demanded.

"Not really," Tom said rolling his eyes.

"What else aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing!" Tom protested seeing an escape route.

"Tom slept with Casey!" I said before he got out of it. Tom glared at me.

"Tom lost his virginity to Alex's sister?"

"No Tom lost his virginity forever ago he just slept with Casey today…" Tom was glaring at me.

"Tom," my mother started and I ran out of that room as fast as I could.

**Authoress Note**

**Okay guys I know this is short but I had nothing to add to it.**

**I'll have another chap up tonight…. MAYBE**

**I need some reviews on my oneshot**

**Its called Gothic and Kinky as Shit**

**Hahahahaha it rated M**

**NO LEMONS**


	19. Chapter 19

**We Used To Be 18**

_Cover Up_

Casey

I woke up when the sun shone in my face, my head hurt, my body hurt, I was going to be sick. I groaned and rolled over protecting my eyes. This was not a strategic move. Everything redoubled. I wanted to get Alex to get me the pain killers NOW. I was about to yell even though it would hurt my head when I realized I had a hang over. Alex hated alcohol. She would make me more miserable. Was that possible? I knew it was as I heard her coming down the stairs, music blaring from her portable speakers and singing loudly. She jumped off the steps and landed with a loud _THUMP_. I winced.

"GOOD MORNING CASEY!" I groaned and she laughed. Suddenly I wondered why was I down stairs? Where the hell was I?

"Shut the hell up," I muttered,

"Now, now," she said starting the stove, "It's not my fault you got wasted? Did you at least enjoy your time with Tom?"

"My what?" what the hell is she talking about?

"You don't remember?" she laughed and I smelled bacon, my stomach rolled.

"Why am I so sore?" I asked had I gotten in a bar fight?

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"I'll let you figure that out!" she said hauling me up off the floor as I whimpered.

"What did I do?" I asked as she put me in a chair and shoved a plate of food in front of me.

Alex

I was up dressed and ready for the day long before Casey was. I was fully anticipating making her pay for yesterday, especially if she didn't remember it. I got down the stairs with my music and grinned it looked like she was already regretting it. Not as much as she could. I spoke to her as I made the greasy breakfast I would force her to eat. I hauled her ass up put her in the chair and put the food in front of her. She glared at it.

"EAT!" I threatened.

"Fine…" she muttered starting to eat as I glared at her. I giggled as she got even greener.

"You know Ann and Tom are coming back today right?"

"Ugh…" she banged her head on the table and I laughed.

"It's your own fault for getting drunk!" I said cheerfully.

"I think I'm sick!"

"I think you have a hang over and you are going to tough it out!"

"Did I get in a bar fight?" she asked examining the bruises on her arms.

"Nope, I bet you wish you did!"

"What happened?"

"Do you want to know the part about Bill or the part about Tom?"

"Uh?" she said and I realized how that had come out and I started laughing.

"Tom?" she said.

"Well…"

"Spit it out!"

"NO!"

"It can't be that bad!"

"Wanna bet?"

"WHAT!"

"You had sex with him alright!"

"I what?"

"You went to the bar got wasted and slept with a 15 year old!"

"I wouldn't do that!"

"Well ya did!"

"No…." she said putting her face in her hands.

"YES!" I said ruthlessly.

"He cheated on me!"

"You weren't dating, still aren't!"

"But I…" she seemed unable to come up with an argument for that."

"Then your dumb ass came home and attacked my boyfriend!" I was obviously still pissed. She could go out, get wasted, fuck a guy she wasn't dating, and anything she wanted and I couldn't even kiss my boyfriend in my own house!

"Why the hell?"

"Because you dumb as fuck when you're drunk!" my dirt mouthed vocabulary was starting to come loose.

"You don't have to be a bitch!" she said staring at me with pain in her eyes from the alcohol induced head ache.

"THE HELL I DON'T! You go out get trashed, loose all sense of morality, and always expect me to pick up the pieces! Then on top of that the minute I start trying to pull a life together you try to trash it because you want all the fucking attention!"

"What…"

"You get all the attention! Everyone loves Casey all I want is time alone with one person in the world who likes me better than you and you cant handle it!" I felt tears in my eyes, my heart was thumping heavily.

"That's not true…"

"THE FUCK IT ISNT!" I wasn't sure why all this was coming out at Casey. It wasn't her fault everyone liked her more than me, that everyone liked everyone more than me.

"Alex, calm down!"

"NO! I am so fucking tired of it you think you can get away with everything that you can do what ever you want and obedient little Alex will pick up after you well I'm so fucking sick of it!" I wanted to slap her. I was so angry I couldn't express it. The frustrations of YEARS exploding out now.

Casey

I looked up at Alex. I could see the darkness of pure rage boiling into her eyes. I didn't know what I had done but I needed to get the hell out of there. I bolted. Even the hang over was second to the pure anger my sister was about to unleash. I was surprised at her words. Never before had she expressed any regret about my social behaviors. I knew that all of this anger wasn't directed at me I just happened to be the trigger. So I sat in the sun on my porch and waiting for the sounds of smashing things. I was still waiting when Bill walked by swinging a bag of something from the local food market.

"How's the hang over?" Bill asked grinning. so Alex was more upset about last night than him, no surprise.

"Killer!"

"I'm surprised you're up! Tom is usually still out by now but mom hauled him out of bed and is making him clean house!"

"And you?"

"I got sent for milk," he said with a shrug. Just then Alex lost it all. There was a loud thump then a boom and a crash and finally the sound of shattering glass. I really hoped she had thrown something out the window not punched it. Bill took a step for the house.

"Don't go in there! It isn't safe…" I said. I didn't want to spill on Alex especially not when she was already pissed. To my surprise Bill just walked away from the house throwing several worried looks at it.

Authoress Note

I AM BACK!

I hope you missed me!


	20. Darkness

**We Used to Be 19**

_Darkness_

Bill

I put the milk in the fridge and slipped out the back careful to avoid my brother and mother. I slipped through my back yard and into Alex's. I paused when I saw a broken window. Then froze as I saw that the glass was out side, that meant the window had been broken on the inside. I looked at the shards and saw they were tipped in blood. I ran into the house. The kitchen was a disaster. The fridge was slammed into the counter, a chair was smashed into the wall and the window was broken out. I heard soft sobs. My heart sped up. I followed the faint blood trail. I felt like I was in a CSI show following a blood trail out of a torn up room. I paused when I saw Alex huddled up in the corner. I recognized her newly maroon hair and black skinny's before anything else. Blood coated one of her hands, her body shook with anguish, and tears poured down her face. I dropped to my knees in front of her.

"Go away," she said her voice steady even though tremors shook her body.

"No I said leaning closer to her.

"GO AWAY!" she shouted but I ignored her. I couldn't quite put the pacifistic girl I knew with the violence in the kitchen. All I could see was her pain, a lot of it. I knew the tears weren't for the pain in her hand, though that had to hurt like a bitch. Alex didn't cry at pain not even when she broke her foot. I wanted to know what was wrong. I wanted to make her life better. I didn't know how. I wasn't even sure if I really wanted to know what was going behind her eyes. I wrapped my eyes around her. She pulled away but I pulled her closer. I would not let her push me away. She kept trying to get me to leave. I could tell she was ashamed. I don't know whether it was her temper or her tears she wished to hide from me. I was starting to worry about the amount of blood she was losing from her hand.

"I need to clean your hand up," I said quietly.

"It's fine," she muttered.

"Alex, you're bleeding every where!"

"It's nothing," she muttered pulling her hand to her chest.

"Stop lying to me," I said standing up and pulling her to her feet.

"I'm not," she said. I saw it was true as I looked in her eyes. That scared me. She was bleeding and in pain and she could honestly say it was fine. I took her up to the bathroom because she was blinded by tears, shaky, and in no condition to do it herself. I lifted her up to the counter and carefully washed her hand.

"Can you move everything?" I asked I really hoped she hadn't damaged anything badly.

"It's fine Bill," she said flexing each finger. I hated to see the tares in her perfect skin. I soaked her hand in the antibiotic. She was still crying quietly. I looked at her expecting a hiss or something as the antibiotic foamed across her skin. I knew that it burned. She didn't even notice it or so it seemed. Her hand didn't look quite so bad now that it wasn't covered in blood. I carefully wrapped it then wrapped my arms around her.

"Alex what's wrong?"

"I don't know!" she sounded completely miserable.

"You know you can tell me right?"

"Yes," I rubbed her back and rested my head on hers.

"Why were you mad at Casey?"

"I wasn't not really."

"Not really?"

"I don't know it's not her fault but it all just exploded!"

"What did?"

"All of it!"

"All of what?"

"The anger, it wasn't her fault but it just I don't know!"

"What wasn't her fault?"

"That everyone likes her more, our parents always loved Casey best, the kids love Casey best, it's always Casey…"

"That's not true!"

"But it is…"

"No, Casey isn't as smart, athletic, beautiful, or strong as you are," I didn't mention that Casey might feel like everyone was always looking at Alex.

"Casey's older, nicer, better looking, she is always the best!"

"Why do you think that?"

"That's what our parents always said," her voice was quiet and I hugged her harder. My heart hurt at that. How could anyone tell someone as delicate, perfect, joyous as Alex that her sister was better, remind her of it to the point that Alex hated herself and nearly killed her sister when it all came out.

"They were wrong," I said. I would never be able to replace years of childhood memories in which she was always second. I hoped I could at least show her that who she was now was perfect. I knew there was more going on than just that. I knew from her reactions to students she was bullied. I still couldn't comprehend how people could hurt her like that, hurt anyone but especially her. She was done crying now for which I was grateful.

"Thank you Bill," she said her voice was barely audible.

"Don't thank me, it's the right thing to do…"

"Just let me thank you okay?" her voice was still sad.

"Okay," I said stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that," she sounded ashamed.

"I'm sorry you feel like that," I said which was true. I didn't like seeing her like that but I liked even less that she felt like that.

"Don't worry about it," I wanted to shake my head. She didn't get it, she still felt the need to pretend to be perfect for me.

"Some one needs to…" I told her.

"No, I should have controlled it better, I wasn't strong enough!"

"No one should have that you don't have to hold it in, let it out a little at a time and it wont explode like that," I told her.

"I should be able to handle it, that's part of what I do!"

"No, love, no, you are human you need time to let it out, that's why I'm here!"

"I can't be just human, it's never good enough!"

"It is for me," I said. I hated this argument. It showed me more about her than anything else. The way she fought to make me see that she wasn't good enough made me sick. "I love you, no matter what." I told her and kissed her gently. She clung to me like I was her last life line to life. I guess I was the only one who made her feel normal, wanted or accepted, I was her life line to life. I pulled her closer and kissed her deeper. I wish I could show her how I feel, no actions, no words could explain it.


	21. Ennapode

**We Used To Be 20**

_The Ennapode_

Collette

I was walking around the small town my mother had decided was the perfect place for our vacation. I was hauling my little brother Luke to the library. I saw Casey on a porch and I mentally marked the spot. Where Casey was Alex was sure to be around. That girl was awesomemazing, I couldn't loose a person who thought the way I did. I mean the girl liked Edgar Allen Poe, and spoke 2 languages. My brother was complaining by the time I dropped him at the house, he was bored, his feet hurt, yada yada. I ignored him and scurried back out to where I remembered seeing Casey. I paused when I was sure I was in the right place. I was unsure what to do next. That was until I heard a voice behind me.

"Well hello beautiful," I heard Tom's voice and I turned.

"Hello," I said partially stunned. I took in his image. He was shirtless.

"You don't look happy to see me," Tom said.

"I am just confused, I came back because I saw Casey here and I assumed Alex would be here but if she was over here to see you…"

"No, she lives right there," Tom pointed to Alex and Casey's house. "I haven't talked to anyone but my mom and Bill all day."

"That's sweet," Collette said absently. Her brain was planning on how it could get Tom alone for a while.

"Sure…"

"So what are you doing?"

"Yard work…" he said.

"That's nice of you," she said still scheming.

"It's my punishment I got in trouble…"

"Oh?"

"Yea…"

"Tom-" I looked up to see a woman standing in the door of the house in front of me. "Oh hello!"

"Mom, this is Collette, she's my…" Tom broke off unsure how to continue.

"Girlfriend!" I said seizing the opportunity.

"Really?"

"Yes, he asked me out today, I figured maybe he wanted to try not being such a slut, begging your pardon," I was proud of myself for how this was going.

"Really?"

"Yea, I came over here to see Alex and I stopped to talk to Tom," I said.

"That's nice of you to come see Alex, I don't think she socializes very well," Tom's mother smiled at me. "Why don't the two of you come in!"

"We would love to!" I said dragging Tom with me.

Casey

I saw that Collette girl on her way back and I decided it was time to go inside. Besides I had to clean up before the Aunt and Uncle got here. I got the kitchen cleaned up easily. I decided I should go check on Alex. She was probably in her room hiding. She did that when she was upset. I figured today counted as upset. I didn't knock. I wasn't expecting anything except maybe a few flying objects of she was still upset. I just stared. Never in a million years would I (not being drunk) imagine this. Alex and Bill were on the bed. They weren't doing anything though. Alex's back was to me and she was curled into a bal against Bill's chest. Bill wasn't asleep. He looked up at me. His eyes were still warm and comforting as he looked up. I was silent for a moment I had nothing to say about the look in his eyes. In all my years with boys and dating I had never seen that look.  
The serenity and beauty the moment I had walked in on changed how I saw things for that moment. Maybe Alex had been right the whole time about love, maybe I didn't care. Something in the scene scared me as much as it comforted. The idea of trusting someone so completely scared me. I just walked away I left them alone with my mind whirring.  
I walked down the stairs and looked out the front window. I could see shirtless Tom talking to Collette. I watched as Simone came out and the three vanished into the house. I was really wondering what was going on. Tom wasn't the type of guy to introduce their not yet girlfriends to his mom or maybe, I thought, I'm just not the type of girl he wants to introduce to his parent that way.  
I sighed and went back into the living room. My brain curse it was thinking. I had always been happy to play round and have fun. It had never occurred to me there as something more even if Alex had always preached it. I was learning more and more how right Alex usually was.  
Usually I was quite happy being me. I wasn't really the jealous type. I didn't want Alex's brain or athleticism, any of it. Yet sometimes like today I wondered what it would be like to be the good one. What I had just seen the feelings between Bill and Alex that was something I would never find in a club.  
Seeing Tom and Collette and Tom's mother had driven that point home. Tom wasn't a settle down type of guy. Apparently I had just slept with him but now he had someone new.

Bill

I sat and watched as Alex slept. Her face smoothed out. Pain, frustration, and worry faded away. She was so beautiful so peaceful. This is what she should look like she shouldn't always look tight, cold, and in pain. If I closed my eyes I could see the younger her and the wide carefree grin she had had. I looked up as Casey entered and back down as she exited. I didn't notice the look in Casey's face, the confusion and realization. I was intent on Alex. The warmth of her body against mine, the lines of her face, the curves of her body, all of it captivated me. I watched as she slowly awoke. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at me her green eyes bright from the emotions earlier, they were also warmer, more liquid than usual. Her eyes were sharp, the Technicolor pieces were separated by sharp crossing lines, the edges of the shards had softened It was both strange and beautiful, much like Alex herself.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Great," she said in a quiet purr like voice snuggling closer. I smiled and pulled her closer. I knew she was tired and emotionally drained which was probably why she was being so open.

"Good," I said letting my fingers slide over her silk like hair.

"When do you have to be home?" she asked.

"I don't if you need me," I said surprising myself, it was true I would stay here if she needed me no matter what. I didn't have a curfew so I was free to do as I pleased God knows Tom does.

"That's sweet," she said looking up at me.

"It's true," I told her. Something told me she wasn't use to promises of comfort and trust. I felt like I was always on the edge of saying something that went to far but I had to say it because she needs to hear it. Basic things she should have heard her whole life from parents, friends, and by now boyfriends, 'I love you', I'm here', 'It's going to be okay', and all those other small things we take for granted. She tugged on my shirt and I let her pull me down so I was lying next to her. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her again. She turned her face up to me so I kissed her mouth, nose, eyelids, and watched her smile. I could tell she was slowly drifting back out so I sung quietly, a slow song, the words coming from somewhere inside of me. I just lay there with her watching her sleep, whispering the things I anted to tell her but couldn't. Casey came up. I knew it had been hours but it was too soon. I don't DAYS would have been enough time like this.

"Bill, my aunt and uncle will be home in a little bit you might want to leave or at least get to less intimate position…" Casey said and left. I appreciated the warning but hate to wake Alex up. I had to though. I couldn't let her wake up with me gone and not know why.

"Alex?"

"Hmm?"

"Your aunt and uncle are coming home we need to move," she sat up slowly.

"What time is it?"

"1800" I said and her eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry you must be starving!"

"What?"

"You've been here for HOURS just sitting here!"

"I'm fine," I tried to calm her but she wasn't listing.

"I can make you dinner, I should make dinner anyway!"

"No, Alex you need to chill out, I can go home and eat. You go take a shower, make yourself presentable, and let Casey worry about food."

"Presentable?"

"You covered in blood," I reminded her.

"Oh yea…" she got up and I got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay," she gave me one last hug then I saw myself to the door.

**Authoress Note**

**Sorry it took so long…**

**I have exams…..]**

**Review please!**


	22. It's All Pretend

**We Used To Be 21**

_It's All Pretend_

Alex

I got out of the shower. I really wanted to just sit under the water and never leave. The after effects of my tantrum were catching up. I was sick. I walked down the stairs and sat in a chair with my lap top. I went on FaceBook and searched for the people I had met yesterday. I had found Noelle and was moving on to Collette when Casey walked in.

"You hungry?"

"No," I said not looking up. The mere idea of food was making me sick.

"Don't type so hard!" she said wincing.

"Don't type so slow!" I responded.

"Oh be that way!"

"I shall," I glared up at her. She exited, smart girl she can be. I continued my searching until I heard a car in the driveway. I pulled up the word doc that had my essay on it and pretended to work on it, even though it was already finished.

"HELLO!" My uncle called as he walked in.

"HI Uncle Tom!" that almost made me laugh even though I had never realized it before.

"Uncle Tom!" Casey yelled and ran out to hug him. He was awesome.

"I got you something!"

"WHAT!" we both yelled as I set my laptop down and stood up.

"Here you go," he handed each of us a package. I opened mine and found two books both in German. One was a translation of all of Edgar Allen Poe's work I could have screamed if I didn't have a head ache.

"OH MY GOSH!" I looked up to see Casey waving some book on how to draw anime and one to speak Japanese and German, Japanese and German how the oh never mind. I looked back at what I had.

"THANK YOU!" I said and hugged my uncle as I saw the second book it translated to: The Worlds Most Important Scientific Revelations 2008 I'm a nerd okay?

"Where's Aunt Ann?" Casey asked. I glared at her for forgetting her manners.

"She's in the car I have to go help her unpack.

"I'll help!" I offered as Casey went back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

"That's okay I want you to read that book and tell me what it says," he told me, "I cannot read that German stuff!" I laughed as he went out. So I reclaimed my spot on the chair.

Bill

Even though Alex was covered in blood it never occurred to me that I probably was to. I walked into the house and looked around. I could heat three voices coming from the kitchen. My mom's, my twin's, and a girl's I had to see what was going on.

"Bill Kaulitz!" My mom shouted as I glanced in.

"Yea?"

"What happened?" She was practically screaming.

"What?"

"Bill you are splattered in blood," Tom told me.

"Oh, I am?" I looked down sure enough I was.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine; Alex just cut her hand open so I helped her wrap it up!"

"For the whole day?" Tom asked smirking and I glared at him.

"I stayed with her for a while, she doesn't have friends around here!"

"Tom leave your brother alone," I grinned at my mother.

"Oh Hey Collette!" I said noticing the girl.

"You know Tom's girlfriend?" My mom asked me, I felt my eyebrows shoot up,this was new.

"I met her once before," I said.

"At school?"

"Nope at a club where our band was mom," I said, I really wanted a shower.

"Well she is part of the foreign exchange student program!"

"So that's why there are people from all over now!" Tom said as if the world finally made sense. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Tom that is why there are people from all over!"

"Is he always this dumb?" Collette asked me.

"Yes," I said honestly.

"Hey!" Tom complained.

"It's okay I am smart enough for both of us," Collette said with a smile.

"Tom isn't dumb he just chooses not to think, and encourages others to do the same," my mom glared at me.

"Hey! I have good grades!" I said.

"This year," she reminded me.

"Yea, well…"

"Do you know what time it is?" Collette asked me.

"It's just after 1800," I told her.

"I should go see Alex then head home," Collette said standing up.

"Her house is the one next door to the right," my mom told her. Collette smiled and went out in the hall. I went out, so did Tom. I headed upstairs as Tom and Collette 'said' goodbye. I got to the top of the stairs and sat down. My day came rushing at me. I started to shake.

"Oh god," I whispered. I just couldn't get the image of Alex crying in the corner with her hand dripping blood out of my head. It was something you saw in a movie not in real life. I wanted to go back in time to keep her here. To be there for her for all the years we hadn't had together. I knew I couldn't do that the past was the past it was over and done. I buried my face in my hands. What could I do? Alex, she needed help and I didn't know how to give it to her. No matter how many times I told her I love her, she was beautiful, I could still see in her face she didn't believe me. It wasn't that she thought I was lying. She just thought I was wrong. I couldn't understand what was going on inside her head. I wasn't sure I wanted to. All I wanted to do was to show her the truth. Show here that she was loved and beautiful and that nothing in the world could make me leave her. I stood up.

"FUCK IT!" I swore and punched the wall leaving a whole right next to the one Tom had last year. I felt tears build up in my eyes. There was nothing I could do. I was about to go into the bathroom to sit in the shower where no one could see me cry when I felt Tom's arms around me.

"Bill what's wrong?"

"Nothing Tom," I couldn't tell him… I couldn't. For the first time he seemed to understand it.

"I'm sorry Bill," he said and let me cry.

666666666666666666666666666

My cat says hi LOL AUTHORESS NOTE

Sorry it took so long

I hope you all like my new story and my oneshot

Typing is far harder when a kitten decides to attack your keyboard

REVIEW PLEASE bcuz Kreischen loves you


	23. Foriegn Exchange

**We Used To Be 22**

_Foreign Exchange Program_

Alex

I yawned and staggered out of bed to get ready for school. I only had to go once a week or so… to work on my immersion process WHY DID I CHOOSE TO DO THIS ON A MONDAY? I stumbled around getting ready. When I looked like a decent human being I stumbled down the stairs and made coffee. I drank that while I scrounged for food. I was way too tired to cook yet. I stepped onto my porch and saw that Bill and Tom were just heading out there own door. I bounded over to them without tripping (miraculously). I opened my mouth to say hi and yawned instead. Both Bill and Tom laughed.

"Good morning to you," Bill said and kissed me lightly.

"Sorry," I muttered yawning again as I looked at Tom.

"Tom has a girlfriend!"

"And?"

"It's Collette!"

"It's WHO!" It was a good thing we had moved away from the house because I screamed.

"Collette," Tom said quietly. I just stared at him/.

"Just don't break her heart… I'll break your Xbox!" I told him before talking three running steps and doing a one armed round off for no reason other than because I felt like it. Bill and Tom caught up a look of surprised awe on there faces.

"Are you on the cheer team?" Tom asked me.

"Noppppeeeee," I said as we started walking.

"You should be…" he said.

"You just want to see up my skirt Tom!" I said meandering down the road ahead of him.

"No I don't!" Tom said dodging a head slap from Bill. Just like last time I came Tom went over to a group of boys I hated already and Andi came and stood next to Bill and I.

"Ugh Bill we have gym today," Andi said I looked up at him… Gym? Really?

"UGH! It's volleyball month," Bill said frowning.

"YES!" I mini shouted.

"Was?" Andi asked me.

"I love volleyball!" I said I knew my eyes were excited.

"You should try out for the team…" Bill said twining his fingers through mine.

"I don't know…" I said. I was grateful when the bell rang saving me from another lecture about depreciating myself. First class was math so I sat in class and listened intently Algebra 1 is easy Algebra one in German is _interesting_.

"Well Class," the teacher said near the end of the class. "We have a few new students here!" Just then the door opened and Collette, Noelle, Asha, Colista, and 3 other girls I didn't know came in. The teacher told them to introduce themselves.

"Hey, I am Collette and I am from France!" Collette said before running back and standing next to me.

"I am ASHA!" Asha said in a sing song voice, "That is Colista and we come from a little place called Sweden!" they too followed Collette to stand by me.

"I am Spirit and this is my best friend Raven we are from Estonia and I understand if you don't know where it is!" They slipped away from the front of the class and I turned around in my seat to wave them over.

"Hey I'm Allie and I am Scottish!" It took me a moment to take this girl in. Her leggings were tie die with neon paint splatters over that, her shorts were a shade of yellow so bright it should be illegal, her shirt was bright blue plaid, her legwarmers (yea legwarmers) were rainbow striped, her fingerless gloves were red leather with fluorescent green lacings, her platform boots were neon orange, her lips were rainbow and sparkly (no clue how she managed that), her eye shadow was blue and green zebra stripes bright enough to shine through her cherry red nerd glasses, and all that was before we got to her hair… it was cut in an emo layered style to just about her shoulders but every layer and strip was a different color. I really wanted sunglasses. Bill and Tom both seemed to be having the same reaction as me. The girl herself flounced over to were the group of us were sitting/standing and looked at me.

"What's with all the black?"

"What's with all the color?" I asked in turn. I had to admit I was wearing more black than even I usually did.

"Color makes the world go round how can you stand out without it?"

"I manage perfectly well," I told her. I glanced at Collette I had more color on than she did. Every thing about her was black, white, or grey. Even her lips had been painted black. She was looking at Allie like the girl offended her sensitivity.

"Well off with you!" the teacher wave3d us out.

"Where are we headed?" I asked Bill.

"Gym," he said.

"Gym is second period?" Raven asked.

"Apparently," I said and she looked at me quizzically.

"I just moved here," I said, "I have a full time tutor I am just here to learn the lingo!"

"Nice," Asha said.

"I don't have gym clothes," Allie looked forlorn.

"None of us do," Bill said.

"Good," I said as we entered the gymnasium. I reached out and picked up a volleyball. The weight was familiar and comforting in my hand. Tossed it up a couple times, the tosses were still straight and neat. Then I tossed one higher and ducked under it setting it up. I bumped it next then SPIKE. The ball drilled itself onto the ground about 4 inches from where the gym teacher had been approaching to observe my unusual dexterity with the sport. He intern picked it up and sent it to a spot just to the left of my knee. Instinctively I followed the ball down. I got under the ball just in time to get it to Spirit. She in turn bumped it back to me, I was on my feet and set it back. We started the familiar pattern bump, set, spike. I didn't notice the whole class watching us, neither did Spirit. Both of us were concentrating only on the ball and the motion. I didn't notice the teacher send all the other pairs off to work. I didn't notice anything until I heard a whistle. Any one who plays sports will tell you, when you hear a whistle you stop, so we stopped. I held the ball and the teacher looked at me. I had no idea what was bout to happen.

**Authoress Note**

**Sorry this took so long to update**

**I AM DUMB AS BUTT**

**And started to other stories…**

**Please review this and the other two!**

**Thanks, Much Love,**

**ALEX**

**P.S. SCHOOLS OUT**


	24. Volleyball

**We Used To Be 23**

_Volleyball_

Noelle

I walked into the gym. It was second hour already. I had to spend first hour in the office getting orientation. I saw everyone was playing volleyball and groaned. I did not like this game. I saw a girl with dark hair that looked familiar and another girl with dark hair I did not know talking to the gym coach. I walked over there to see what I had to do for gym. I could hear the teacher telling the two girls about volleyball tryouts and such I wondered why.

"Excuse me?" I said and the coach looked down.

"Ja?"

"Uh…" I said. This was the reason I had not wanted to do this, I didn't speak German.

"Hey, Noelle!" I turned to the taller of the dark haired girls and saw that I did indeed recognize her. It was Alex.

"Are you going here now?" I asked her.

"No, I am integrating myself into German society," she said distractedly.

"Oh," I said.

"Teacher, Noelle does not speak German," Alex said in German to the teacher who nodded and switched to clumsy English.

"Are you the new student I was told about?"

"Yes sir," I said.

"Go over with that girl over there," he pointed to the one girl ion the room who did not have a partner, "and do a basic bump, set, spike."

"Okay," I said and walked over to the brightly colored girl. I didn't mention that I didn't know a bump from a set from a spike.

Spirit

I listened excitedly to news of the volleyball team. I wondered if I would really be able to play.

"Get your head in the game," Alex said bouncing the volleyball off my head and catching it again.

"Sorry," I said getting into a ready position. Alex glanced around and shook her head before bumping me the ball.

"These MoFo's blow," she said.

"Yea," I said I had seen some of there attempts to play. I quickly lost myself in the game. The steady rhythm of bump, set, spike, dig, I was surprised to meet somebody with such skill in an ordinary gym class.

"When do we get to serve?" Alex asked the air.

"I have no idea," I said gasping slightly as I hit my belly on my ground. I was up and I set it back. That was when the whistle blew. Alex and I stopped instantly.

"Time to serve!" the gym coach bellowed.

"YES!" Alex exclaimed running across they gym while I meandered my way to the other end line.

"Spirit!" Alex yelled. I spun. Just in time to catch the volleyball drilling toward my head. I laughed and returned it. Soon our returns were a flurry of liquid motion, power, and leather. It was beautiful

Bill

I stood in the back not even attempting to do this. Instead, I watched Alex and the new girl, Spirit I think her name was, return the ball to each other. There was an astounding amount of power in each swing. More and more people were watching the pair instead of playing the game. Finally, it was the end of class and I walked over to Alex who was conversing deeply with the new girl. I took her hand in mine and she smiled at me squeezed my fingers and went back to her conversation. I didn't understand any of what they were saying. It all had to do with volleyball but the terminology was completely beyond me. Andi walked up and I began to talk to him. No point in confusing myself even more than usual by trying to understand volleyball speak. The day went on as usual only at lunch my usually empty table was full. All of the foreign exchange students had sat around us, or more accurately Alex. Everything was fine until the last class of the day, art. Alex and I were walking down the hall in a crowd of the foreign exchange students. I rather enjoyed it, having more than one person to talk to; it was a lot livelier than I was used to. Then there was a cold sneering voice behind us.

"Oh look the freak found some weirdo friends!" a girl snickered.

"Looks like he found a girl friend!"

"I always thought he was gay," a third girl mused.

"Maybe she's a cover." Alex was suddenly moving away from me.

"Come on Alex they aren't worth it," I said quite honestly.

"Maybe," Alex said loudly top Collette, "her nose job was one to many and the anesthesia got to her brain?"

"What brain?" Collette asked in the same carrying voice.

"Maybe they just need to go die somewhere?" Colista chipped in, always willing to bitch it out.

"Look freak I don't know who you think you are," one of the girls threatened.

"I am Alex, I am a red belt in martial arts, I grew up in America, I am functionally literate, who are you?"

"I am Sabrina Murphy!"

"That means nothing to me," Alex said and grinned as the girl turned red in the face.

"I am on the cheer squad!"

"Big whoop I can out cheer your ass any day!"

"As can I!" another girl Raven stepped forward.

"Yea right," another girl smirked, your to heavy to get off the ground!"

"Some of us have to eat," Alex said, "or your anorexic butts would never get in the air!"

"I bet you can't even do a cart wheel!" the girl said.

"Oh please!" Raven and Alex said together. Moreover, everyone moved. Alex and Raven put there right foot forward than flipped over. They landed at the same time hands on their hips. They high fived triumphantly.

"Well cartwheels are easy," the girl floundered.

"Well duh," Alex said.

"I bet…" the girl said thinking, "you don't know any stretches!" Raven and Alex both knew what she meant.

"Rooster," Raven went first reaching over her shoulder and pulling her foot up.

"Bow and arrow!" Alex said pulling her left foot up past her head and pointing through her lag and arm. The three cheerleaders just stared.

"Can you do the splits?" Raven asked.

"Of course!" one said and dropped. Unfortunately, she hadn't stretched yet and couldn't make it down.

"That is definitely not the splits!" Raven said dropping neatly into the splits.

"Or a one armed round off?" Alex asked.

"That's easy!" another girl protested. She tried one ended up on her ass too. Alex laughed. Too three steps bounded into the air and hurled herself through the air. Alex and our group all headed towards the art class once again grinning at the defeated, embarrassed, and in pain popular chicks. I had to admit it was funny to see.


	25. Cat

**We Used To Be 23**

_Cat_

Alex

As I left school my heart was pounding. Today was insane. I have a tendency to be shy, also one to be bitchy to those who try and get to close. I rarely have any friends. Today with all those people was more than slightly over whelming but also fun. Now my heart rate was slowing as I walked with Bill home. I had no idea where Tom and Andi had disappeared to but that was fine with me. Bill and I were in the center of the town about half way to our houses when I heard a mewing. The sound ripped at my heart. The one thing I missed from home besides my nephew and sister were my 5 cats and my dog. I had always been a cat lover and I was unable to stand the plaintiveness of this kittens calls. I towed Bill with me as I slipped between the bakery and the small grocery store.

"What the hell?" He asked and tried not to stumble as I lead our way through trash and bins after the mewing. I only released his hand as I dropped to my knees and crawled under a board to where the mewing was coming from. A tiny little fluff ball with large blue eyes was staring at me. I picked him up. His fur was still kitten fluff and he licked my fingers as I held him to my chest and crawled out until I could stand up. I followed Bill out into the street and examined the kitten. He was black and white.

"Where's the pet store?" I asked Bill.

"Over that away," he said gesturing east.

"Could you show me please?"

"Of course!" he said in a you didn't even have to ask voice. I carefully picked out kitten food and formula paid for it and walked home with Bill while attempting to stop the cat from eating my hand. Bill carried the food and we went into my house.

"Uncle Tom!" I yelled and the kitten blanched. "I'm sorry," I crooned to it stroking its fur.

"Yes?"

"I found this kitten can I keep it? I bought it food!" I said making puppy eyes at him.

"Of course you can. Who is this?" he motioned at Bill who was setting the at food on the counter.

"This is Bill. He lives next door, we've been friends since I was born!"

"Okay, well I am going to go get some things like food bowls and littler boxes for that cat."

"Thank you!" I called after him. I handed the kitten to Bill and mixed up some formula. Carefully I put it in a saucer and carefully gave it to the kitten. He lapped it all up and was still giving me the I'm hungry feed me look so I mixed some formula with the hard kibble and gave that too him. Bill was just watching.

"You know a lot about cats," he said.

"Not really," I said looking in the fridge for food for Bill and me.

"You do, I would have had absolutely no idea what to do with a new cat!"

"My mom was a vet," I said evenly pulling out bologna and Cheddar cheese. I made a sandwich for both of us and handed one to Bill.

"Are you going to try out for the volleyball team?" he asked.

"I might," I said I wasn't sure whether I would or not.

"You should, you are really good!"

"Thanks Bill but I'm sure the team has better," I said looking at my sandwich.

"I highly doubt that."

"Bill no offense but you don't know the game!"

"I do know what sort of ability it takes to send that ball that far!"

"I don't want to argue with you," I said looking down. I would argue this point forever but I didn't really want to convince Bill. He was one of the few people who thought I was worth something. Why did I constantly have to try to prove to him that I wasn't? Why did I always do such things? My reactions always seemed to be backwards. I wanted to hear him compliment me yet I couldn't stand that he might think I'm better than I am and leave me when he realizes the truth. Everything in my head was so confusing.

Bill

Alex had that look on her face that told me she was confusing herself. It was absolutely adorable. I hated that she was always arguing over whether she was pretty or whether she was smart. It hurt me to see her hate herself so.

"I don't want to fight either but I can't let you cast disdain upon yourself," I said circling the counter to give her a hug.

"Why?" she asked, her voice nearly inaudible.

"Because I love you and I see true beauty, talent, and intelligence in you!" She shook her head but didn't say anything. I pulled her even closer and realized that I must have grown because we were no longer the exact same height. We heard a thudding on the stairs and I let her go just as Casey came into the kitchen.

"Does this place have AC?" she asked Alex.

"I dunno!" Alex said. "It needs it!"

"Not yet but it will!"

"It needs it now!"

"It's still nice out!"

"Its nearly 80 degrees!" Alex told her sister stoutly.

"Yea not even close to hot!"

"It's FREAKING HOT!" Alex said. Alex looked out the window, a mischievous light coming on as she looked at the hill outside her house.

"What are you thinking!" Casey asked her sister.

"Absolutely nothing at all!" Alex's face turned as innocent as a lamb's.

"Mhmmm?" Casey 'said' sarcastically. Alex just shrugged and sauntered off towards the out doors. I followed her.

"It really is getting to hot to fast," Alex said as we wandered into to her back yard.

"I know!" We stood at the top of the hill and suddenly she reached out for my hand. I took hers immediately. I was surprised by the gesture. She grinned at me. Then pulled me down the hill. We tumbled down. At the bottom we came to rest beside each other. I pulled myself up and leaned over her. She grinned at me.

Authoress Note

SRRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

BBALL EATS UR LIFE

Well I leave on Sunday for 5 weeks

I have no clue how much more I'll get posted

I expect more reviews than I have been getting

Also I encourage those of you who haven't to check out my other stories


	26. Water

**We Used To Be 26**

_Water_

Alex

I was roasting in the 85 degree weather. Heat is not my favorite thing in the world. Lucky for me I had thought of a plan to change this. Carefully I looked around the little mob around me to make sure I had everyone.

Bill: Check, I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

Collette: Right next to Tom.

Tom: See afore mentioning.

Raven: Doing cartwheels.

Spirit: Bouncing a volleyball.

Allie: impossible to miss.

Colista: texting as ALWAYS

Asha: pretending to be a dinosaur

Noelle: Glaring at Tom's back

I think that was everyone. I was excited to try my idea. When we got to my house I sent the girls inside to get into swimsuits and the boys to their house then checked the slip and slide. I'd put my suit on just before last period so all I had to do was strip off my outer clothing. I put my stuff a safe distance from the slide then turned on the water. The strip ahead of me was 100 foot long and possibly 10 ft wide. I decided I would be the first one down it for the day and jumped on to it. I stood up from the pool of water at the end and looked up to see Tom and Bill emerging from their house with Georg and Gustav in tow.

Third Person

She raced to the top of the slide. She shook her dripping curls away from her face splattering all four boys in the process.

"Hey!" Tom exclaimed.

"You're at a slip and slide party, you are going to get wet," Alex informed him as the girls roiled out of the house with Casey added to the midst. Alex was slightly surprised. Casey was one: not happy with Alex's choice of friends, two: still under the delusions it was nice out not blistering, three: not exactly in her bikini body after all the time off that the move had left, and four: probably on her period.

"WOOHOO!" Asha shrieked as she did a flying leap onto the slip and slide.

"Come on Spirit!" Raven grabbed Spirits hands and the pair went flying down.

"HOLY SHIT!" Collette gasped as Tom grabbed her and sent the pair of them down the slide. The party continued quite like that in several variations of that for quite sometime.

"I'm screaming from, the top of the world!" Bill said at the top of the slip and slide. Alex laughed and was holding his hand. Tom shoved him. Bill and Alex went tumbling down. Tom didn't even time to laugh at the wet mess his brother and Alex were at the bottom in the water because Casey shoved him down after the pair. Collette went to send Casey down but tripped and sent the pair of them down. Colista approached the slide to look down. Unfortunately her adopted sister, Asha, decided to tackle her Colista flailed hitting Noelle, the three of them went down but not before Georg tried to stop Noelle's fall and fell with her. He landed on her, he braced his arms to hold himself off of her. He couldn't move before Spirit hit him bouncing slightly as Raven hit her then Gustav and last and by her own volition Allie. The pile was half sideways and half up and down. Bill and Alex slipped out after Alex extracted Tom's weight from her foot.

"Let's leave them be," Bill said and pulled Alex towards their little hide-y hole in the woods. As usual she was lost in his charm and sent only one look back at the pile. Tom scrambled to his feet and helped Collette up. His hand was on the small of her back and slid on her wet skin.

"You're all wet," he said in a seductive voice.

"Water will do that," she said with an evil grin. He grinned back and began to pull her away from the crowd.

"Are you alright?" Georg asked as he stood up knocking the girls off his back and into the water with a splash.

"I'm fine," Noelle said examining the bassist closer than she had before. There was laughter, not seduction in his seafoam green eyes. Everyone else disentangled themselves from the pile not noticing when Casey disappeared all of them going on without the missing 5.

Bill

I wasn't really sure why I pulled Alex away from the group. I was really enjoying watching her have so much fun. We wandered through the woods now careful of our bare feet. Every once in a while she would drag her hand through her hair or toss it around splattering us both with water. Twilight was beginning to make an appearance. We had an hour or so until sun down. The Sun's golden light lit up her alabaster skin in shades of gold and set her hair aflame with red and gold. I had no idea where we were going or what we were doing it was just nice to be together without everyone else interrupting. I sighed slightly and she paused turning to me. I couldn't tell her of my thoughts. I wished that she would always be so peaceful, that she would always be so carefree. Suddenly I wondered what would happen to our relationship if I was famous. Would the cameras and the tabloids and the fans be too much pressure for her? Would I have to give one or the other up?

"What are you worrying about?" she asked, her voice was low and slightly husky, I realized that her voice was deeper than mine. Her finger smoothed out my forehead.

"Nothing important," I said gathering her into my arms. She slid her arms around my shoulders and rested her head against her arm.

"Your growing," she said not tonelessly but in a tone I didn't recognize. I realized it was true I was an inch or two taller than she though we had been eye to eye a few days ago. I let the fingers of one hand trail through her hair, it felt like silk and I was surprised at how much water it was retaining.

"I am," I said and now we were less than a hair's breadth apart. There were no more words to say, nothing in this emotion, this binding power could be expressed in words. I felt like I could stay her in this moment forever. It reminded me of Fey in books, the land that no one ever wants to leave. This was my Fey, this was where I belonged, with her in my arms.

**AUTHORESSNOTE**

**The victor hath returneth!**

**Lol jkjkjkjk**

**Well I am back… not sure how much I can update, HS sprorts are evillllllll**

**Anywhoooooo **

**Review**

**Bitte, Danke**


	27. Whoops

**We Used To Be 27**

_Whoops!_

Collette

I let Tom lead me away by my hand from the crowd. Alone time is always nice after all. He wasn't going to get what he was looking for but I bet I could make him jump through hoops, if he wanted to play with me, then play we would. He stopped us once we were deep in his back yard in what must be the remains of a childhood fort. He wrapped an arm around my waist. I laughed at the feeling of our wet skin slipping across when we touched. I wrapped my arms around him, his skin was warm and in the light that was barely beginning to fade I could still see the first bronze hint of a tan. His eyes were dark now though I knew they were amber. I could feel his dreads on my fingers. I wiggled my fingers and I could see his dreads move. He shook his head, obviously he could feel it. One of his hands stayed on my back pulling me to him. The other hand was now on my cheek, my chin and he tilted my head up for a kiss. I could feel the calluses from his guitar on his fingers as he held my face.

Casey

My stomach heaved and I bowed my head to worship the porcelain goddess. I had no idea why I was so sick suddenly, had I eaten something? I stood up unsteadily as my stomach was emptied and stopped trying to bring up air. I grabbed a cup from the side of the sink and rinsed my mouth out before thoroughly scrubbing my teeth. I sighed and put my hands over my stomach. I noted in displeasure the excess fat gain there. I am not as crazy as my sister about weight and muscle tone but being fat was not something I wanted. I lifted up my shirt to gauge just how much damage travel fat foods and no exercise was doing to my figure. I saw in my displeasure that the answer was a fair bit. More so than it was to Alex's, that girl and her metabolism.

"Period problems?" asked a tall blonde girl from the door way. I think Alex said her name was Colista.

"No just bad food I'm sure," I responded.

"You sure? Because I got some Midol in my bag if you want it," she said looking concerned.

"Ja, I'm fine, I just have to get back to eating right," I said shaking my head and stepping away from the sink I had to get some stuff from my room, I needed a shower.

"Okay," the girl said and turned trotting away down the stairs.

Collette

The sun was barely visible and I could feel Tom's hands drifting to wear they shouldn't be. He was about to be pushing it but I could deal with that when it happened. I kept one hand around his neck but let my other grip his shirt in front holding him to me. Not like I had to worry about him leaving or anything. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind us. Tom groaned. He let me go and I slowly released him.

"Collette!" Colista's voice rang through the trees.

"Over here," I said heading towards her voice with an annoyed expression and a wave at a very un-happy Tom.

"I have something to tell you," Colista said far to happily.

"What is it," I nearly hissed I was very upset about being interrupted.

"I think Casey is pregnant," she said her voice excited.

"You think what," I asked my brain whirring. How could someone that was pregnant think she had a chance with Tom, I mean he doesn't want her kid… unless.

"That's not all, I think It's Tom's kid," Colista said.

"I might just have to go see about this. I said with a grin at Colista. I waved at her and trotted back towards the house.

Noelle

I watched unhappily as Tom slipped off into the darkness with Collette. I was thankful that Georg worked out and was able to not crush me while the girls and Gustav on top of him cleared out. It was nearly Dark as we all got untangled. I was all set and ready to stalk back to the house having noted Alex and Bill's disappearance, I was glad someone, besides Collette, was having fun when Georg put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, your names Noelle right?"

"Yes it is," I said looking at him curiously what did he want to say to me?

"Your another one of those girls that Tom enthralls aren't you, just ready to fall all over your feet," he said after a moment of studying me. His voice was slightly wistful, slightly cold, and maybe just a hint jealous.

"I am not enthralled," I said angrily.

"Good," Georg said with a grin. "That means some of us have a chance every once in a while."

"I'm sure you do fine with the ladies," I told him. My neck was starting to hurt a little from looking up at him. He was freakily tall for an eighth grader.

"How old are you?" I asked him curiously.

"I'm a sophomore," he said with a laugh that made his sea green eyes sparkle.

"That makes sense now," I answered with a laugh of my own.

"You have a really nice laugh, and a cute accent, you know," he said in his own heavy accent. Okay so maybe his English isn't quite as great as I am telling it as but ah well.

"Sure I do," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"You do," he said.

"Mhmm," I said trying to figure out what to say next. I took a precursory look around Colista was attempting to text her boyfriend while Asha used her as target practice with sticks. Gustav was surrounded by Spirit, Raven, and Allie. He looked slightly overwhelmed by the fact that 3 girls were trying to flirt with him at the same time but he appeared to be holding his own. With everyone else out of the picture, I was stuck finishing this conversation and I had no idea how, or how I even wanted it to end.

Collette

I slipped into Alex's house I had pulled a pregnancy test out of my bag (don't ask) and headed upstairs.

"Hey Casey," I called and I heard a muffled noise that hinted at annoyance, good I annoyed her.

"What," she said swinging her door open and glaring at me.

"I just wanted to talk," I said doing my best to look sheepish. She tried to come up with a reason to say no, failed and let me into her room. Her room was all blue and airy and open, I hated it.

"What do you want to talk about," she asked slightly hostile.

"Look, I know you slept with Tom, I didn't know until a little bit ago, so I wanted to apologize for stealing him from you," I said hoping suck up would get me what I wanted.

"We didn't sleep together until after the club so it's you he was cheating on," I shrugged we weren't serious yet then.

"It's not like we were serious yet," I said. Casey glared at me.

"Yet?"

"Yes, yet," I said with an eye roll.

"Look, I came to say that you should use this," I tossed the pregnancy test at her.

"What the fuck?"

"My friend back home likes to sleep around," I said with an eye roll.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you don't want Tom's kid and I do," I said. So I stretched the truth, I wanted Tom and I wanted him forever if that meant raising his bastard baby I would do it.

"So you want to pretend that you are pregnant with my kid, if I am pregnant which I'm not, and pretend that it is yours and Tom's?

"Yea, pretty much," I said with a shrug.

"Your right I don't want to be a mother, not yet, if this is positive we will figure this out."

"Truce?"

"Truce," we looked each other in the eye, this was going to be interesting.

_Authouress Noteee_

_Sowwy guys_

_HS started._

_I'm in honors with a sport and band _

_That's HS talk for_

_I now have no time to do anything_

_I should just go to a dumb school and have no HW_

_But no I want to get good grades and go to ivyleague sooo I have a ridiculous amount of homework_

_Stupid excellence schools_


	28. Chapter 28

**We Used To Be 28**

_Who Knows?_

Alex

It was darker than pitch out. I knew I should head home but here in Bill's arms with nothing but the two of us I didn't care. His hands were warm on my skin but even though it was still warm outside it didn't bother me. The warmth was comfort and love. I let myself drown in his touch. It felt so strange, were these, the feelings that everyone talked about? Love, acceptance, all those other things. Was that what this amazing feeling was? Bill's lips were warm and soft against my own. His touches were lighter than gossamer, it was like he thought I was vulnerable and worth protecting. It was all so strange so new, my whole life it hand been jump in and swim all by yourself and now someone was here that wanted to hold me, and have me, and take care of mer. I had no real idea how to react. So I just kissed him back. There was no way for me to express how I felt in his arms. The only way I could ever show him was in the way our eyes met and my lips brushed his and my hands held onto him without really clinging. I had been told my entire life that all boys wanted was your body, I knew Bill I knew how sweet he was but he was still male, he still had hormones I was surprised at his behavior. Everyone said that boys will always try to make a move but Bill wasn't, he didn't want my body he wanted me, he wanted my love. He sighed and broke the kiss mostly for the purposes of breathing. He let his hands cradle my face.

"We should head back it's dark out," I could hear it in Bill's voice that he didn't want to give himself more opportunity to do something rash than he already was.

"We should," I agreed but my longing to stay with him, to keep him here with me all by ourselves came out in my voice making my agreement an argument.

"Don't tempt me," he said with a grin but his hands stayed on my face.

"Why not?"

"Because you don't really want to," he said and the echo of truth in his voice hurt a little bit and I wasn't sure why.

"When I'm here this close to you I do," I said the truth coming from my lips before I could stop it.

"Yes, but your impulsive even though your always controlled you know you aren't ready for this, or it's consequences, that's why your so amazing, you don't let your hormones control you. Part of this is my fault," he said letting me go. "I shouldn't put us in places like this but I just want time with you."

"I know you want my company not my sex, you want to speak to me, to be with me but when we get alone we get…. Uhm… distracted."

"That's one way to put that," he said with a laugh running his hand through his hair.

"I do have a way with words," I said jokingly.

"You do," he said wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me towards the houses.

Collette

I sat with Casey exactly how we were going to pull this off was tricky. We had three months roughly before things got real complex. Then we both had to stay out of sight. I think I had it figured out. My family was heading out in a month and was leaving me with my foster family who I just now realized checking my info sheet was Ann and Tom York also known and Alex's Aunt Ann and Uncle Tom. We nodded to our agreement and I set out. If I was to have Tom's kid one very impostant thing had to happen first. Tom and I had to have sex. I wasn't complaining not in the least. I grinned as I saw Alex and Bill slip out of the forest smiling like the world was perfect and holding eachother tight. I paused in the shadows to watch as the couple said goodnight. Bill held Alex to his body for a moment brushing his lips to hers and saying something that made her nod in response. I could see him sigh as he released her and they went their separate ways. I waited until Bill was in the house to head back to the fort. Tom was surprisingly still there.

"Sorry about that," I said pushing my hair away from my face.

"It's alright," he said with a shrug getting to his feet.

"I hate it when people interrupt important things," I said with a small smile that I knew he could see even in the dim light.

"Important huh?" he said watching me carefully.

"You're important to me aren't you?" I asked him with a small laugh that implied that him being unimportant was ridiculous.

"I hope I am," Tom said with a smile.

"Am I important to you?" I had to ask.

"That's something I wanted to talk about," Tom said and my heart dropped.

"Oh?"

"Well I've never really had a relationship before you know Alex so I'm sure you've heard the stories," he said looking slightly, very slightly ashamed.

"I've heard," where was he going with this?

"Well I'm not so sure anymore," he said looking at the ground.

"Oh?"

"I'm not saying that I think we will get married someday, it's just that your something special and I feel differently around you than I did with those other girls," he looked so confused that I had to take pity on him.

"Don't think about it Tom, I don't want declarations of love. Just go with what feels right and stay with me, just don't sleep around and you will be surprised where it could get you." I moved closer to him and let him pull me into a hug. I had no idea what to do with something this simple so I just hugged him back. I had a horrible feeling that all these emotions were going to get complex.

BOYA

Another chapter and another authoress note

I WANT SOME REVIEWS

I updated a oneshot

Sorry that HS is so crazy

And so is my vball coach

Ughhh wellll

Be amazing and review right?

Danke fur Alles

Velete Omnes

P.S. I wrote this in 40n min


	29. It Had To Happen

**We Used To Be 29**

_It Has To Happen_

Collette

There was one thing about the deal with Casey that was majorly problematic. In order to get pregnant by Tom I have to have slept with him. It was however something I was willing to do. It wasn't like it was going to be hard to get Tom to do. I just wasn't sure how to do this. I sighed looking in the mirror one last time. I stepped out of the house and headed for school. I was pretty sure that the easiest thing to do was let Tom lead it. I saw Alex standing by herself reading. I snuck up behind her and jumped on her back.

"Hello, Collette," she said her knees bending then shifting to take my weight. She just kept on reading.

"Okay so that is so not fair," I said dropping to the ground and watching her body readjust.

"Is so," she said knowing as always what I meant.

"Uh uh," I said shaking my head she just laughed.

"You go spend 2-3 hours every day playing sports and tell me it's not fair," she said.

"So you made the volleyball team?"

"And the cheer squad," Alex still didn't stop reading.

"What are you reading?"

"German…" she said. I nodded that made sense now.

"Did Casey tell you?"

"That she's pregnant?"

"Ya," I said figuring Casey had.

"No," Alex said confusing me.

"Hum?"

"I have a tendency to figure things out, besides it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Nice," I said shaking my head.

"Why did she tell you?"

"Because I'm adopting her baby,"  
I said waiting for Alex's reaction.

"And why exactly are you doing that?"

"Because it's Tom's."

"Got it," she said, "have you told your parents yet?"

"I hinted at it a couple times," I said with a sigh. The bell rang and Alex began to walk to her class without putting her book down.

"Christ Alex are you crazy!" I heard Bill's voice. I just laughed and headed out for my first hour, Algebra, with Tom.

Alex

I heard Bill's exclamation and I laughed as I headed into the class room and took my seat. I was actually quite coordinated when I was reading and walking.

"Yes I am silly," I told him without ceasing to read I had three minutes till the bell to read.

"Don't I know it," he said with a smile sliding his fingers through mine under the table. Bill tried the rest of the day to convince me to look where I was going as apposed to reading as I walked, I listened just as well as I always do. I sighed as the last bell rang.

"I'll see you back at home," I said hugging him. He hugged me back slightly surprised.

"Volleyball?"

"and Cheer," I said with a grin.

"Enjoy yourself," he said shaking his head and heading away. I spun around and darted for the locker room. I didn't know the coach but it's always better not to be late it falls in the keep the person in charge happy. I was practically jumping up and down as I headed out. I love sports, I love volleyball. It's something I can't explain. Alma and I took our laps before most of the team was out of the locker room. The coach grinned at us. I decided I would lead stretches today. I had no idea what they usually did but I knew a lot of good stretches and when you don't stretch right people get hurt. After that we got introduced and ran through the basic warm up drills. The coach was good explaining things simply and correcting things gently, I'd had some crazy coaches and having this one was a really nice relief. After that I bolted to cheerleading where I high fived Tiff before joining the stretching group. These stretches were a lot more rigorous. I grinned I had forgotten how much I loved this.

Collette

I still think that Alex is crazy for playing volleyball and cheering but hey it's her life not mine. I walked out of school with Tom.

"What do you want to do?" he asked me nicely.

"Finish my homework?"

"Aww come on!"

"We can do what ever after but I have to do my homework!"

"Fine," he sighed and we trudged to his house where we sat at the kitchen counter and did homework.

Noelle

Georg took me to the park. I was really surprised. I was also surprised I had gone, I was starting to find myself more and more attracted to him. Now we were sitting in the part under a large tree. He had his bass with him and he took it out to play when he saw me eyeing it. Some people don't like basses say that they aren't as good as guitars but I love them. To my surprise I knew the song that Georg was playing it was The Broken Alleluia it was a beautiful song and I was surprised when he quietly began to sing it. He had a really nice voice if I hadn't heard Bill sing at the concert I might be wondering why Georg wasn't singing. I just leaned against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me and went back to playing. I leaned against him. It was strange this type of peace. I was always running around trying to help someone somehow but now I could just sit here, sit and listen to the music.

Collette

"There's a place I like to go," Tom said when we had finished our homework.

"Where?"

"It's a small bar and grill type of thing it's a family owned place I think you might like it," Tom said surprising himself. That was one of the places he never shared with his girls. It was the place Bill and Tom's dad took them when he came around.

"Let's go," Collette said standing up. She could see in Tom's eyes that the place really was special to him. Tom hugged her suddenly and swept the curtain of gold hair away from her face.

"Collette, I am pretty sure I love you," he said and let her go.


	30. Chapter 30

**We Used To Be 30**

_Upside down_

Tom

It's been about three months since Alex came back. Things were going insanely well. It was almost hard to believe she was ever gone. I didn't really see her sister much but that wasn't really surprising she wasn't so happy with me. Collette was always around me. I was really surprised about how I felt with her, I wasn't used to emotions around girls I was used to urges. Yet when Collette was in my arms with those large green/brown/blue eyes locked on mine my heart raced. This was quite possibly my longest running relationship, scratch that this is the longest relationship I've ever been in. So now I am sitting here in my living room with her watching a movie watching as she bit her lip and wondering what she wants to tell me.

Georg

Things had taken a surprising turn when Bill's friends came back. Now I sat here with Noelle tucked under my arm as I played my bass. She was one of the few girls who decided it was just as cool as a guitar and she thought I was a good singer. We spent a fair piece of our time together here in the park while played and we both sang or I sang or maybe we just sat in the silence or talked. It was all so different from what I'd been through before this laid back girl. Now we were sitting I was playing but we were both watching Gustav and those three girls play Frisbee. Gustav being who he is hadn't wanted to say yes to one and hurt the other two so he decided they could all be friends. Georg had to admit the kid had guts. Now he was standing and showing Allie how to throw the Frisbee, mostly because she was hopelessly un-athletic but always willing to go out and try new things just for the fun of it.

Bill

I am not sure what I was smoking when I asked Alex to help me with homework. It's true my grades went up to nearly perfect and I got to spend a lot of time with her but she could be a home work Nazi.

"Bill," she said in a voice who's patience was wearing thin, "finish this equation or I will hit you with my dictionary," she said gesturing with her ridiculously large dictionary. I sighed and went back to my math. I was grateful I only had the one subject and not to many problems left to do. Alex was already done and working on… something. Finally I finished my math without getting hit by a very heavy book and began to stuff my backpack. Alex snapped her dictionary shut and wandered off to put it somewhere for the meantime. Alex came back and leaned against me.

"What are we doing today?" she asked letting her hands trail up my chest and settle on my shoulders. She made a face and I knew it was because yet again I had grown we had been eye to eye when she came and now she was fully 2 inches shorter than me.

"Actually," I sad there was something I had to tell her, something exciting. "We are going to the studio!"

"Oh so fun," she said with an eye roll.

"I promise it'll be worth it!" I said wrapping my arm around her and hauling her out with me. After that she was contented to walk with me tucked to my side. I wasn't even cold in the wind that whipped around us because her body was so warm.

"You're the first person besides me to see this," I told her as we stepped into the building.

"See what?" her wide eyes were curious. I had a sudden flash back of the girl that had been on my doorstep three months ago. Alex was really coming out of her shell.

`"Our new album, our first as Tokio Hotel!" he said excitedly.

"Sweet," I grinned when she said it because she said it strange more like Sah-weeyt. I let her go so I could put it in the cd player then I pulled her up onto the stool next to mine in front of the microphone.

"What usually goes here?" she asked.

"All my crap," I said in all truth she laughed and rested her head on my shoulder. I stroked her silky hair with one hand. Quietly I let my voice join in with the voice of the music she smiled. She wasn't my first girlfriend but she was a hell of a lot more to me than anyone else ever had been. She was so much more open than she had been when she first came but I noticed still she was different from other girls. She never wanted to be left alone, she didn't want space. I didn't mind but it was different. It was a minute before I realized she was singing softly to the song, Durch Den Monsun. I was surprised I had kept it a secret because I wanted to surprise her.

"It's all so pretty," she said without moving.

"Where did you hear it?" I asked.

"My first day back when I was asleep and you were singing I guess it drifted into my dreams…"

"Really?" I said looking down at her green eyes.

"Yes," she smiled up at me but it was a strange smile, a smile that held more than just happiness. I shook my head, what had I ever done without her?

Tom

"Hey Tom there's something we need to talk about," Collette said looking down.

"What is it?"

"I'm going back to france for a 4 or 5 months," she said not quite looking at me.

"But why?" I said in a voice that was somewhat a hurt yelp.

"Tom, I'm not really sure how to tell you this," my eyes went wide I'd heard those words a lot and a lot of times on my own lips.

"You're not going to…" I said horrified, I couldn't risk loosing this new feeling.

"No Tom I'm not breaking up with you, Tom, I'm pregnant."

**Authoress Note**

**Sorry I took so long**

**Please review **

**Sorry I'm in quizbowl**

**And band**

**And I tutor**

**And I play volleyball**

**And I keep straight A's**

**And I'm working on two special things for you**

**So sorry and plzz review!**


	31. Vanishing

**We Used To Be 31**

_Vanished_

Alex

"Where did Collette go?" Bill asked me as I was sitting in his kitchen. I saw Tom's hand tighten. "I haven't seen her in a few days."

"She went back to France for a while," I said looking at the math book in front of me.

"Is she coming back?" Bill asked.

"She is," I said waiting for Tom so say something.

"Why'd she leave then?" Bill asked.

"Because you're brother got her pregnant," I said still not looking up from my equation.

"Ugh, Tom," Bill beat his head against the desk.

"It's not my fault!" Tom protested.

"I am pretty sure it is," Bill said in response.

"She could have stayed!"

"I'm sure she wanted to be with her family and her old friends, you have no idea how scary this can be for her," I said.

"I think I do," I was pretty sure Tom thought he did.

"No you don't, all you have to do is help take care of it. You don't have to have it in your body, or give birth, or any of it!"

"Well," Tom said and I kind of felt bad because I knew he really was scared and he really did feel bad.

Collette

"Come on just use it!" Ria said to me. I sighed. Ria was a crazy one, always partying and doing stupid things. She did the stupid things for me. I had never realized how annoying she could be. Meeting Alex and all of them had really put my life into perspective. I sighed and took the pregnancy test from Ria. It was easier than arguing with her. I walked into the bathroom. I didn't look in the trashcan, I was in Ria's bathroom, I never knew what the fuck would be in there, as I threw the box away. I used the test and sat on the floor waiting for it to finish the reading. I choked at what I saw. Positive, _no, no, no, no!_ I thought horrified.

"Well?" Ria demanded through the door. I opened it and held it out to her mutely.

"Uh oh," she said. "Look, my cousin works at an abortion clinic-" I cut her off.

"No! Not even maybe!"

"This kid will ruin your life!"

"No it wont, it'll just make things harder."

"Collette listen to me!"

"Look Ria I'm tired of listening to you. You don't know nearly as much as you think you do! I'm going back to Germany!"

"Are you going to tell your parents?"

"That I am pregnant or that I'm going back to Germany?"

"That you're pregnant!"

"Not yet!"

Alex

Suddenly my phone started playing "I Miss You," by blink 182.

"Ugh Collette what the fuck!" I glanced at the clock, it was 2 in the morning.

"I'm at the airport I need you to come get me!"

"What the?"

"Just come get me okay?"

"Alright! I'll be there soon," I sighed and got up and got dressed. I left a note on the fridge saying I had taken the car because my friend's plane had gotten in early. I took my aunt's SUV because Uncle Tom usually had to leave really early. I saw Colette leaning against the outside of the airport.

"What is it Collette?" I asked her when I saw her, she looked tired, haggard, and scared. I gave her a hug.

"Alex, I'm pregnant, for real!" she looked so scared.

"Oh my poor baby!" I exclaimed holding her tight.

"I am so scared!" she said.

"I bet," I said helping her into the car.

"Ria told me I should get rid of it!"

"No!" I exclaimed violently killing the baby was never the answer except in very, very extreme cases, "It'll be okay I promise!"

"I know, that's why I came back," she said leaning her head on my shoulder as I pulled out of the lot.

"We'll figure it out," I promised.

"Thank you!"

"Have you told you're parents yet?"

"No…"

"Okay, you will have to though."

"I know," she sighed. We were silent the rest of the drive and both of us fell quickly into sleep.

Tom

"Collette!" I exclaimed surprised to see her as I followed Bill to Alex's house.

"Hi, Tom," she said quietly. She was sitting and talking with Casey.

"I thought you were going back to France!"

"My parents didn't take things so well," she said looking down.

"I'm sorry," I said walking over to her.

"Have you told yours yet?" She asked me.

"Well, no," I said looking down, I was scared to death of telling my mother.

"You should," she said.

"I know," I admitted. I didn't want to tell her I was scared because I could see in her face she hadn't been sleeping well, she looked scared.

"We aren't going to school today," Alex said from where she stood making pancakes at the stove.

"Why not?" Bill asked her.

"I have to take these two to the doctor," she said sighing.

"Why Casey?" I asked.

"Oh yea," Casey said turning in her seat. "Tom, I'm pregnant to." The world started to spin. This could not be happening to me. I am ashamed to admit it but admit it I will. Right there in front of all of them, I fainted.

Authoress note!

Okayyy what'd'ya think about that!

I want comments people

P.S. how many of you would by a book written by me? Sorry I know it's short!


	32. You ill make it though

**We Used To Be 32**

_You Will Make it Through_

Alex

"Ohmeingott, ohmeingott," Bill said under his breath.

"Chillax, silly, it'll be fine," I said leaning against the wall and watching him walk back and forth.

"I am so nervous!" he said, looking at me.

"I can kind of tell."

"What if I screw up?"

"Then you turn cherry red and all the girls squeal because you're adorable." I said with a smirk.

"You think I'm adorable?"

"I know you are," I said and he laughed hugging me.

"Get a room," Tom told us.

"You don't seem to have problems finding any," I said with a smirk making Collette turn cherry red.

"Yea, well…" Tom said flustered.

"Common, Enna, let's go into the crowd." I said helping her to her feet and blowing a kiss at Bill.

"Huzzah!" Collette said following me, one hand on her back.

"You are not that pregnant." I told her, though she really was starting to show.

"I stood like this before!" she complained.

"Sure," I said drawing out the single syllable.

"They must be so nervous!" Collette said as we grabbed our seats.

"Yea it would be really nerve racking to go on T.V. for the first time."

"They'll nail it!" she said confidently.

"Like Tom nailed you?"

"Leave me alone," she said angrily.

"I'm just kidding," I said laughing.

"I know," she said.

"That's why you love me," I said.

"Definitely." She said then saw the flashing sign that the show was about to start. We cheered with the rest of the fans.

"Please welcome the start up band Tokio Hotel!" The boys entered to a multitude of screaming voices, I really was surprised at how loud some people could be. I chewed on my lip watching Bill come out onto the stage. I was nervous for him.

"This is the lead sing Bill!" I cheered with the rest of the girls and Bill laughed slightly, "the guitarist Tom, Bassist Georg, and drummer Gustav!"

"Hallo," they all said in near synchrony.

"Now, you two," the interviewer said pointing at Bill and Tom, "are brothers right?"

"Twins," the said together then laughed.

"You are about to release for first album right?"

"Ja, we just finished it but is comes out soon."

"Who was the first person to hear it after you guys?"

"Bill showed his girl friend before he showed us," Gustav said.

"You showed you're girl friend before the band?"

"Ja, I finished it after they all took off and they were chilling their girlfriends and Tom at least gets annoyed when you interrupt him and his girl, so I just showed it to her?" Bill said with a shrug.

"You've made quite a splash with you're live performances," the interviewer said when he was done laughing. The interview proceeded for a while before a fan started the chant for a concert.

"Sing, sing, sing, sing," rose from the crowd.

"Don't do it!" Collette said.

"I am so going to do it!"

"Don't do it!"

"Common Bill! Sing Baby!" I yelled as loudly as I could, which is really loud. Bill's eyes picked me out of the crowd as soon as the words were out of my mouth, he raised an eye brow and I smirked.

"Looks they want a performance." The interviewer said and the band shrugged it was better to perform then to sit here like stuffed dolls.

"Sure," Bill said watching me.

"After the break Tokio Hotel will perform for us!" The interviewer announced.

Collette

"You can be so immature sometimes," I told Alex as the band set up the stage.

"Yes, yes I can." She said with a smirk.

"You are insane," I told her in my serious voice.

"One of us gets to be and since you're going to be a mother," she said with a fluid shrug.

"I don't like you." I told her with a glare.

"You love me!"

"Yes I do," I said with a laugh.

"They are about to play!" she said excitedly.

"Because you've never heard Bill sing before!"

"That's not the point, the point is this is a major debut, this is national show and they are performing."

"They'll blow it away and no innuendos!"

"Take all of my fun away," she muttered.

"Hush, they're starting." I said and we both spun toward the stage. I watched Tom's fingers as they played the first chords, so grace full. His fingers moved over the strings fluid in motion and quick in action though the chords were slow. Bill's voice moved into the chords perfectly in tune. Alex's eyes had been closed but they flew open and were locked on Bill without even having to move, she had freaky sound location skills. Her lips moved softly with the lyrics… did she already know them?

"Wha's it called?" I asked her quietly.

"Durch Den Monsun," she said in time with the music but loud enough that I understood it was my answer. We just stood and let the music wash over us, I decided it would be a lot better if the chicks al around weren't yelling at the top of their lungs. When the show was over, the TV show not the miniature concert, we headed back stage. Tom wrapped his arm around me. He was covered in sweat, from stage lights and from nerves. He pulled me fully into his arms.

"I told you, you could do it!" I heard Alex say to Bill.

"How did we do," Tom asked me, his lips against my ears.

"Spectacular," I said, he settled one hand on my back and one hand on my side.

"Good," he said, "how do you feel?" he asked rubbing his fingers across my stomach.

"I'm fine, it's fine, it'll be okay Tom." I said, and it would be for us, Casey on the other hand, no fucking idea.

Bill

"I told you, you could do it!" Alex said

"You were right!" I said laughing.

"I am always right," she said smirking.

"I'll give you most of the time," I said pulling her to me.

"Look at Enna and Tommi," she said and I looked.

"Aww…" I said making her laugh

_A.N._

_THE END HAS COME_

_You know what dammit I don't care if this is underlined in RED… only one more chap… an epilogue._

_DAS IT! I swear but I'll work on some other crap… REVIEW bcuz I finally got around to writing.. and BAskettball eats life!_


	33. This Is It

**We Used To Be Epilogue**

_THIS IS IT_

Alex

I sat with my hand on the receiver. I had to call Casey, it was Christmas and I was her sister. I could here the thudding sounds that meant Collette had arrived home and was being tackled by her boys, yea she had twins, Casey would have but one died… She has three kids now. I let out a breath it was easier to get this over with before Bill and Tom got home. They'd been out for about 2 months.

"Hello?" her voice answered.

"Hey Casey," I said wincing as a body hit the floor upstairs.

"Long time no talk," she said.

"Yea well things are busy."

"You have no idea…" Casey said before moving the phone to tell some person that one of her kids was probably hiding in the orchard again.

"It ever occur to you to go get the kid yourself?" I asked her knowing it hadn't.

"Don't tell me how to be a parent." She snarled.

"Because I don't know ANYTHING about having parents that don't give a shit." I said in a level tone.

"I do care," she snarled.

"If you let other people take care of them they won't know that," I said quietly.

"Did you call to tell me how to parent my children!"

"No I called to wish you happy Christmas before I head to the land of no cell service."

"You and Bill heading away from everyone, yea Tom, Collette, the twins, Bill and I are going to Norway, we'll be by each other but not living together.

"Sounds like fun," she said sarcastically.

"It sounds lovely, far more fun than talking to you!"

"Do you enjoy pissing me off?"

"If you're going to be a bitch I'll just see you on T.V. you're much more pleasant to other people!"

"Yea, that's the only way I ever see you, whenever you show up on the paparazzi because you can't keep you're hands off Bill in public."

"He's mine, doesn't matter if I kiss him in public."

"Kids see that!"

"You let you're kids watch TMZ?" I asked trying very hard to not know what my WTF face looked right about then.

"They saw it when I was watching it!" she said defensively.

"That's," I said then started laughing, the image of Casey in some huge ass white house room watching me kiss Bill on TMZ was ridiculous. I heard the sound of banging doors and jumped to my feet just in time to catch one of the twins as his brother dove behind me.

"How are they so fast?" Collette asked appearing after them.

"What was that?" Casey asked.

"Me getting mauled by midgets!" I said setting the twin I held back on his feet not looking down to see who it was I knew.

"I am not a midget!" Percy complained as soon as I had set him on his feet.

"To me you are now shoo and be nice to Mew," I said Mew is what we called Bartholomew.

"Keep one!" Collette begged me.

"Never!" I said and the boys ran off after Collette who shrieked and ran for it.

"Nice parenting skills," Casey sneered.

"Not my kids," I said sitting back into my chair.

"Sure," she said.

"All Tom's and Collette's I had naught to do with it!" I said.

"Okay," Casey conceded.

"Well I got to go," I said as I heard a car in the driveway. "Bill's home!"

"What is he going to hit you or something?"

"No, he's been gone for two months."

"MY BRAIN!" Casey shrieked as I laughed easily and hung up the phone. I heard the impact of Bodies and Tom's surprised shout. He was down for the count with at least one of his sons having tackled him. Bill tossed his bag on the floor and nearly pulled me off my feet as he came through the door. I laughed and was silenced as he kissed me. I pulled back so I could breathe.

"I missed you," I said looking up the half foot to hit face.

"I missed you more," he said running his hands through my hair.

"I doubt that," I said.

"You had better company."

"That is true," I said pulling him up the stairs towards out room. I was still amazed at how he had gone from adorable, to cute in a more grown up way, to hot, to I am going to rip your clothes off sexy… or is that just me?

"When did you get so damn sexy?" he asked slamming the door behind him.

"When you haven't been laid in two months."

"It's more than that," he said running his hand down my side and making me shiver.

"Sure," I said, not really caring why he though I was sexy.

"Damn, I missed you," he said before pulling me to him and kissing me. I relaxed against him for a moment, happy just to be in his arms surrounded by his warmth.

"Whoops," I muttered as I wrapped my hands in his shirt to pull him closer and it ripped.

"I'll get another one," he said pulling it off and going back to kissing me. I let my fingers follow the long lines of his tattoo.

… I'm definitely glad I went back to Germany.

**A.N.**

**TADA!**

**All done… I was going to do something very evil but I didn't.**

** Sorry Enna I know I said I would do it after the movies but I couldn't do that **

**Plus I don't want to DIE**

**Well all Goodbye for now**

**I will write again**

**As long as you people review**


End file.
